To Meddle or Not to Meddle?
by writrfreak15
Summary: Clois! The meddler, Shauna Williams, takes on Smallville. Her mission? To breakup the 'We Belong Together' Lana and Clark couple. So, with the help of a friend, can she get the ball rolling or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

**To Meddle or not to Meddle?**

**Chapter One**

**AN: **This is my first smallville fic. Don't lie to me. Tell me if its bull. Send me flames if necessary. Do anything! Oh, yeah, all of the narration belongs to Shauna. **Clana fans not for you!**

**Summary:** Clois! The meddler, Shauna Williams takes on Smallville. Her mission? Break up the 'We Belong Together' Lana and Clark couple. So, with the help of a friend, can she get this ball rolling or will she fail?

**Rating: **K+

Ah, Clark Kent. We all know and love him. He can make the beautiful, intelligent decisions at the right time and he can also make the downright, ugly, stupid ones. And let me not get started on the mood swings.

Then, there are the phases. Gah! They can annoy you, they can scare you and they can make you wonder if aliens are really this stupid. So, when one of those stupid phases gets very stubborn and decides not to go, drastic action must be taken to stop it.

And you know what I'm talking about. All Clois fans must know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the stage in Clark's life where he 'thinks' he loves Lana. Where he 'thinks' that he would die for Lana, go to hell and back for Lana, kick Lex's butt if he kissed Lana etc. And this stage just won't go away. So what's a Clois fan to do?

Meddle.

My name is Shauna Williams a.k.a the Meddler and I'm about to make Clark realize he made a mistake. And I'm going to do it my way.

The first thing I needed was a motive. Another motive other than ruining Clark's relationship with Lana. I had to make the biggest sacrifice, _ever_. I had to leave Fordham University, where my journalistic criteria was, and go to Kansas University. My reason: I wanted to try something new. Sometimes love has to come first before education. After all, it better to be an uneducated person in love than an educated doesn't love at all.

And, of course I was going to concentrate on my studies also. I wasn't oblivious to everything around me but love. So, with _a lot_ of persuasion, my parents gave in. And with the right connections, I had Clark Kent as my tour guide. My mission was set.

* * *

I drove into the parking lot in my red convertible. Vintage. You gotta love me. I grabbed my bag that was in the passenger seat and opened the door. I smiled brightly and breathed in the fresh Kansas air. The medium-sized university was very neat. I may get use to it over time. There were many people under the trees reading books, other people walking and talking to their friends and some stayed alone, doing homework or other various activities.

So, where was Clark?

I looked at my watch, leaned on the hood of my car and sighed. I didn't know Clark could be this late. I told him to look for a red convertible and I actually thought that he would be the one coming up to shout at me. Maybe he had stormed off.

No, that's not him. He may be moody but he can also be patient.

I suddenly straightened up. Is it me, or have I just realized that I have to _everything_ around here? I groaned and started walking away from the parking lot in search of him. Now, if I was an eighteen-year-old, drop-dead gorgeous college boy with a girlfriend; where would I be? I stopped in my tracks and shook my head at the sight before me.

Of course.

Making out with my girlfriend in the bushes.

"Hey, if they made sofa beds, they can make bush beds." I started up the conversation casually. They suddenly broke apart as soon as they heard my voice. I folded my arms and waited patiently for one of them to say something.

"Sorry," they both muttered. I laughed.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." I said, still laughing. "This would obviously happening, Clark Kent and Lana Lang." My smile came on when they heard their name and their heads popped up. Their confused eyes bored into mine. I rolled my eyes. Four years of people stalking you and killing you, can leave you really alert.

"How do you know our names?" Clark asked. He went in front of Lana slightly. My eyebrows shoot up. Here come the I-will-die-for-Lana traits coming in.

"Well, the university sent me a picture of you and this is small town, everybody knows about you and Lana." I eyed the two of them, a small smile tugging on my lips. Nice save, Shauna. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Clark moved away from in front of Lana and shook his head. "Good. Well, we have five more minutes until class and I can't guide myself, now, can't I?"

"You're Shauna Williams?" Clark asked. I nodded. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." I shook it. I then shook Lana's hand and before he went, he gave one last kiss to Lana. I sighed. I didn't want to see that.

"Tick tock." I said, rather loudly. Clark broke away from her and they both started to smile. I winced. I _really_ didn't want to see this.

---------------------

"This is the last stop." Clark said. We entered the classroom and saw Dr. Fine looking through a bundle of papers. Clark sat down at a desk in the front and I was about to sit in the desk beside him when someone put their hand possessively on the desk. I looked up and saw a blonde narrowing her eyes at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me harshly. I looked at her oddly.

"I'm about to sit." I was about to sit down when her hand stopped me again.

"I don't think so. I saw this seat first." She looked at Clark and smiled brightly. "Hey Clark." She said too sweet for my gut. Clark half-smiled.

"Hey, Allison." Allison? What was up with the A people trying to get to Clark. But maybe I should start with the L people.

"You know what, fine?" I put my hands in surrender. You can have the seat. I backed away and she smiled grimly.

"Thanks." She was about to sit quickly.

But not quickly enough. I beat her to it, leaned back and crossed my legs. "But sometimes, people can't have what they want." I said, slightly innocent, slightly devilish. From the corner of my eye, I see Clark cracking a grin. Well, at least he likes spunk.

Lois has spunk.

I look up at the ditzy girl. She folded her arms and was about to say something when Dr. Fine called the class to order. She left in a huff and I smiled and shook my head. "Your fan club must now hate me, Clark." I whisper to him before Dr. Fine starts. He turns sharply at me and I fake a frown. "Is something the matter?"

"No." He said quickly. I turn my head and smirked. Oh, yeah, just a little boost up reminder sign that Lois actually said. I look at him and see him thinking hard. I could just hear his mind now.

_Doesn't Lois say that?_

---------------------

Clark and I went down the steps towards Dr. Key's desk. He looked up and smiled at Clark and I. Clark introduced us and I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Fine. I've read your researches in Astronomy and I think they're brilliant." He smiled at this and we released hands. Of course I knew Dr. Fine was a kyrptonian. It was so obvious. But I don't think he knows that I know and probably if he did know he'd use his knife thingy and kill me.

My life is dangerous.

------------------------------------------

"So how was your first day?" Clark asked me as we walk down the steps towards the University exit. I shrugged my shoulders. Did I really care? I was here for him!

"It's okay." I calmly reply. "So, uhm….the tour ends her right?" I bit my lip. Please say no; please say no, I really need to see Chloe.

"You want it to be?" Clark asked looking truly confused. I shook my head a little too much in eager but he doesn't seem to notice it. And there are a lot of things he doesn't see in front of him. "Great." He smiled that sexy, gets-all-the-girls-weak-in-the-knees smile. Oh, I can't wait until the saying is gets-_Lois_-all-weak-in-the-knees smile. "Let's go."

-------------

"Chloe, this is Shauna. Shauna, Chloe. We shook hands and smiled at each other. We then sat down around the table. We were in the infamous talon. A lot of steamy things have happened here. Oh, if these walls could talk…

"So, Shauna, what are you majoring in?" Chloe asked. I think she was a little excited to see me. It's either that or the journalism traits just keep on coming.

"Journalism and Astronomy." I replied. She smiled even wider at the mention of Journalism. She might explode. Thank God Clark is near me. I can safely hide under him.

"Oh, my gosh! Really? Wow! I've never met anybody else except for Clark who's majoring in it." She leans in closer, suddenly very interested. I tell her my whole story about when I was 12, I wanted to become a journalist and be an anchorwoman on CNN. But that part of being a part of CNN was dimming. I guess newspaper journalism could be cool too. When I finish my story, Chloe looked at her watch and sighed. "Where's Lois, she said she'd be here."

My eyebrows suddenly rise up. I guess one more introduction wouldn't hurt my ego. Especially, if this is the main one. "Who's Lois?" I ask, trying so hard to be so casual.

"She's my cousin." Chloe replied.

"Who is a monster." Clark adds.

"She's really friendly," Chloe said, ignoring Clark's statement.

"She's a bully." Clark again interjects.

"But not that friendly to Clark." Chloe said. Clark nodded miserably. I sat down in silence, smiling at the show. "Oh, poor Clarkie." Chloe said and tries to hug Clark but he moves away.

"Don't you start, Chlo." Clark warns. We both roll our eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and we turned to see Lois walking towards us. Clark gives out a long groan and Lois smirks as she hears it. Hr confident stride becomes faster and before we knew it, she was at our table.

"Hey, guys." She said. She looked at me and smiled uncertainly. "Who are you?" I shook my head. The suspiciousness got to her to and unfortunately, left her without courtesy.

"Shauna." I said and held out my hand. She shook it. "I got Kansas University. I'm majoring in Journalism and Astronomy." Lois nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"Well, welcome to Smallville." Lois said with displeasure. "If you've realized, and I'm sure you haven't, the place isn't that much to look at." I laughed at her insult while Clark glared at her.

"Strangely, I like it here." I said. She smiled at me.

**AN: **Whew, that was long! It shouldn't have been long. This is actually 7 pages. Okay, please ReadReview!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Friend in Need…..**

**AN: **OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews. And just for one chapter, wow! I feel so special. K, here's another chappie for you all to enjoy! ReadReview!

"Are you sure?" I asked the landlady again, feigning shock. "I mean, there may have been a mix-up….."

"Look, I don't have any more rooms and you did not call for one. Now, good-bye." She shut the door in my face and a small grin forms on my face. Perfect. I had mimicked my mother's voice (which wasn't hard considering everyone thinks I sound like her), and told the landlady to cancel the room 'I' had ordered for my daughter. I turned around and began walking slowly downstairs where Clark was.

The small grin became a very sullen frown. Clark came up to me and smiled sadly. "I heard the conversation. I'm so sorry." I nodded and looked up at him. He was so cute when he's in the sympathy mode. His eyes became filled with real sadness that it was overwhelming.

Why can't Lois see that? Or is she oblivious to _everything_?

I give him a small smile and then my sullen frown came back. "I have nowhere else to go so I'm practically homeless." We had come out of the building and began walking on the sidewalk. "You know, when my father told me that real life would hit hard, I never knew it would be _this_ hard." I was walking towards my car when I noticed Clark wasn't behind me. I turned to look at him. He was in deep thought.

Finally! I thought the idea would never come to him. "Clark, what's wrong?" He turned to me and began smiling.

"I think I know where you can stay."

-----------------------------------------

We walked inside the Talon and toward the counter where Lana was cleaning. Great, another Lana scene. _Just _what we need. Although I'm dreading another kiss to be passed between these two, I remain calm. "Hey, Lana." Clark smiled and drew Lana into a kiss. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

Why are they torturing me?

Lana remembers that I'm still there and breaks the kiss. She smiles apologetically at me and I plaster a smile on my face, signaling her to excuse it. SHE WISHES!

"So, what's up?" Lana asked and went back to cleaning the counter. Clark is still in dream-land, staring at Lana so I take over.

"I need a place to stay and somehow, Clark dragged me here. Clark, why did you take me here?" I turn to him. He's still staring at Lana! What the hell! Lana looks up at him and starts blushing. I inwardly groan. Do _not_ tell me I am seeing LanaClark action! Eww! "Clark?" I call at him. "Clark!" I shout. He looks at me.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked. Stay, calm, Shauna. Remember, Lois and Clark _will_ come….eventually. I drew out a long sigh.

"Can you please tell me why you dragged my butt in here?" I say, a little harshly. Well, he deserved it. He displayed LanaClark action. He _had _to pay.

"Oh, yeah. Um, Lana do you have an extra room. Shauna's homeless." Lana smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do. Its one next to Lois' own. You okay with that?" Of course I was okay with that! I needed the 'loving Clark' details from Lois after we got close and it would be even better if we were living close. Thank you Lana, thank you so much.

"Of course that would be okay." I said out loud. "I have my stuff in the car. Clark, could you help me with it?" Clark nodded and went outside for them. I turned to Lana. "Lana, I'm gonna ask you a big favour. Do you know any place where there are job offerings? I need some money to actually pay the rent."

----------------------------------

Lana, Clark and I put in the last boxes of my stuff into the apartment. After Lana gave me the keys, she and Clark excused themselves. I rolled my eyes again. Obviously off to do some major making out.

Why did I say that like I was accepting it?

Like I said. Ew.

And, it would be great to get Clark off my hands. I needed to deal with Chloe. She was the only person who had complete access of everything that was Clark and Lois. We needed to settle a deal. I looked at my watch. It was already six. Chloe had said that she and Lois were going to visit Chloe's father. They might come back around seven. I smiled. And that would be the perfect time to ambush Chloe and get the deal through the logic part of her brain.

And I knew that would be very hard.

I put my book down once I heard Lois and Chloe's voices. They were coming upstairs and I opened the door of my apartment to see them. They finally reached the last step and they didn't notice me because they were laughing. I cleared my throat loudly and they stopped and turned to look at me, surprised. I smile pleasantly.

"Lana gave me a place to stay." They nodded their heads and Lois opened the door of her apartment. "Hey, Chloe, can I talk to you for a sec?" Chloe looked at Lois who shrugged and made her way inside my apartment. I quickly close the door.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked. No running around the bush, Shauna. Just give her the real deal.

"Lois likes Clark, doesn't she?" Chloe's jaw dropped when she heard that statement and a smile came tugging to my lips. "Well, answer the question." I say trying my best not to laugh.

"You're out of your mind." Chloe said. But I knew she was lying. She walked towards the door. "And I'm going to go now." I sighed. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Wait, wait!" I shout out before she can turn the door handle. "What I meant to say is that _Clark_ likes _Lois_." I correct. "I may have gotten it mixed-up…."

"Okay, where we you when Clark was giving Lois nasty words when I told you about her? Or when Clark dreaded the fact that Lois was coming?" She cut me off. "Clark likes _Lana_, not Lois. Those two are happy and they have not waited to five years for another person to rip them apart." My eyebrows shoot up in a shocked expression at Chloe's angry behaviour.

"Wow, I thought you of all people would be glad I suggested something like that." I said calmly. She opened her eyes in absolute anger and charged toward me. Whoa, this is getting good.

"How dare you come up here, not having known me for more than a day, and start making crazy assumptions about me!" Chloe retorted. I put up my hands in fake surrender.

"Okay, fine. So, you are over Clark, and you don't mind Lana with Clark," she looked up at me and I saw obvious interest. "But would the LoisClark scene disturb you?"

"No, it would not!" She answered immediately.

"So, why won't you want them together? I think there is a connection between them and it's stronger than Lana's connection with Clark could ever be. I mean, they are _the_ perfect couple, _the_ It couple. But don't you think it's a little _too_ perfect? A little _too_ stereotypical?"

"It might be," Chloe answered cautiously.

"So, that's why I want Lois to be with Clark. And I want you to help me." I looked up into her face, pleadingly.

Chloe shook her head. "Look, I _know_ that I'm over Clark, I _know_ that I'm not jealous of Lana and hell, I _know _that the whole LoisClark scene might scare me but not disturb me. So, I don't have to prove it to you by accepting your offer." She turned and for the second time, walked towards the door.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't ant to do this but desperate times come for desperate measures. She's about to turn the knob…. "Lois will never find real happiness if we don't do this." Yes, I had to draw out the sappy version. Gah! I hate the sappy version!

Silence. The sugar sweetness of that sap was beginning to lodge I my brain….she better say something. She turned towards me, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just don't want Lois to get hurt like I did." And with that she quickly opened and closed the door.

I sighed and plopped down on my couch. I didn't want to hurt Chloe; I just wanted to crack her. Nothing short of a small injury. I can be _so_ evil when I want something. Now she won't accept it.

----------------------------------------

The next morning, I grab a cup of hot coffee from Lois, say high to Lana and slip into one of the seats. I take out the morning newspaper (AN not Shauna: I forgot Smallville newspaper's name, someone care to tell me?) and began to read the headline news article. Suddenly, I heard a small noise behind me. I turn around to see Chloe looking straight at Lois, who was refilling coffee cups, then at me.

"What is it?" I said softly. I knew what she wanted to tell me. You really thought my little act yesterday was one of hopelessness? Here's a little fact about me:

I _refuse_ to give up.

"Um…." Chloe slipped into the seat in front of me and I folded my newspaper so that there weren't any distractions. I wanted her to get my full attention when she told me the beautiful statement. Chloe sighed and turned to look at Lois again. She turned back around and I waited patiently for her to continue. "I'll do it." She whispered.

There it was.

My lips twisted into a smile. "What did you say?" I asked. She glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"I have too much logic and very…illogical reasons that Lois and Clark could go together. But this is extremely hard to do and I thought you needed all the help you could get to actually make this work. So, I took pity on you and decided that…."

"Cutting all that crap: you want to help me because you know deep down inside their guts, they like each other." I came out of the seat and slapped a big hug on her. She seemed surprised but after a while she hugged me back too.

**AN: **Okay, here it is! I hope you loved it cause I loved making it. Please Review. Trust me the more reviews I get the more I'll work really hard on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Let's Get It Started**

**AN: **Your reviews complete me. Thank you so much. I appreciate all of them! At least I know people are actually reading.

Lois had volunteered to accompany me to the job Lana had chosen for me. It was at a flower shop. It was first owned by her aunt but after she moved to Metropolis, a new owner had taken over. Of course I knew all this but I wasn't about to make the situation even more suspicious. Lana had asked Lois to accompany me. Great. It was time to get this plan started.

We entered the flower shop and Lois' face showed obvious disinterest. I shook my head. You could take the girl out of the city but you couldn't take the city out of the girl. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Lois called out.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" A voice far away called back. Lois and I started to look at the beautiful flowers. Time to strike up a conversation. I picked up a flower and grinned. I turned to Lois who was looking a bouquet of chrysanthemums.

"Aren't these the same flowers Clark picked for Lana?" Lois looked lazily at the beautiful hibiscus and shrugged.

"I guess."

I sighed to lengthen my effect. "Clark is so sweet to Lana. Don't you wish you had a boyfriend just like him?" She rolled her eyes.

Lois scoffed. "Yeah, someone annoying just like him. Perfect boyfriend material, Shauna." Lois said sarcastically. She then shook her head at me. "What's with all this, 'Clark is so sweet' talk?"

I twirled the hibiscus in my hand and ignored her statement. "Why don't you like Clark? I mean, he's so caring. Like when he helped me out with my homeless situation. He was truly sympathetic for me and decided to help me. And that face was just so determined to find a home for me. It was remarkable."

Okay, it may have seemed that I had a crush on him myself and maybe that's what I wanted Lois to think. I just wanted to see she how she would react. Or has she already accepted the claim that Lana and Clark would always 'love' each other?

Because that's just bull.

Lois eyes me oddly and I smiled mysteriously. "We've just never clicked." Lois said slowly, still trying to understand what that smile meant. "Do you like Clark?"

"Yeah, but Lois that isn't even a real excuse. What did he do? Did he hurt or something? I mean why do you and Clark bicker endlessly around each other? It is kind of annoying…."

"What's up with the twenty-one questions?" She snapped.

"What's up with you and Clark?' I retorted. We both shared an angry glare. Why couldn't she be straight up for once in her life? Why did she have to be so secretive? There were so many questions in my head I wanted to corner her with.

"Um….p-please p-put down the hibiscus….please."

"What?" Lois and I both said at the same time. We both looked at the source of that voice. It was a man about my height, curly hair and glasses. He smiled nervously at both of us and then walked awkwardly towards us.

"I said, put back down the hibiscus….please." He said, with a bossier tone. "You're Shauna Williams, right?" he stretched out his hand and I hesitantly shook it. I smiled, slightly shocked and giving Lois a _this is not my boss, is it?_ stare. She shrugged her shoulders and I felt even more shocked.

"Johnny, don't scare her away." A deeper, soothing voice called out. An older, taller man came inside. His grin made his appearance even sexier and I almost fell in love with his grin alone. He stretched out his hand. "I'm Daniel." I shook his hand and smiled.

I didn't care whether Johnny or Goliath was my boss. I had company. I had _great _company. "Johnny, get the last supplies for me, alright?" He ordered Johnny. My smile became even wider.

"You're the boss?"

"Surprised right?" I nodded.

"Much." I said, a little relieved. God, he's cuter when he smiles. Suddenly, I heard a loud rough cough. I turned to Lois who had an eyebrow raised and then I realized that I had been staring at him for a long time.

Why was she still here? Oh, yeah, Shauna! You're not here to gaze on cute, sexy guys. You're here to make Lois gaze on cute, sexy Clark! And I was trying to do that by making her angry at me for liking Clark.

But with the mirth look on her face I knew that all those thoughts had vanished from her mind. I'm so screwed today….

"Um….I was just looking at the different types of flowers I have to work with. Do I have to start working now or…" I ignored the nudge Lois gave me in my ribs, "later?"

"Yeah sure you can come tomorrow." Daniel shook my hand again and I think my heart just flipped….no, Shauna stay focused. His hands are so incredibly warm…focus, dammit! He gave us one last knee-shaking smile and went back inside his office.

We exited the flower shop a few minutes after and I refuse to look at Lois much less communicate with her. But obviously, she saw my obvious tension and before we had even reached an earshot from the store, she started. "So, you don't like Clark. You like _Daniel_. What a nice name: _Daniel_."

"Drop it." I said flatly. "He's my boss, so, there is absolutely no way that we can get together."

"Right, he's your boss. I forgot." Lois replied. After a few seconds of silence… "But, he's a sexy one." I groaned and rolled my eyes at her.

---------------------------------

"Are you sure he won't be there?" I asked Chloe for the umpteenth time. Chloe sighed, looking very annoyed by my repeated question.

"Yes. Now, calm down. I thought I was the one nervous about this whole thing." Chloe parked parallel to the white picket fence and looked out and saw the small, yellow and white cottage. I smiled. I loved this home (mainly because I love yellow) and what it stood for Clark.

We exited the car and walked up the steps. Before we could knock, the door was opened by the one and only Martha Kent. She smiled warmly at both of us and held out her hand for me. "And you are….?"

"Shauna Williams." I shook it. "I'm a friend of Clark's." She nodded her head and led us inside.

"Uh, Mrs. Kent, is Clark here?" Chloe asked. Martha nodded.

"He's upstairs, in his room with Lana." I inwardly groaned and I looked at Chloe was slightly disappointed. It was bad enough Clark was home, but with Lana.

It sucks.

"I'll call him down if you like." Martha was about to take the first step.

"No! No, its okay. We'll wait in the barn for him. He always hangs out there after a long day. We'll meet him there, Mrs. Kent." Chloe said, persuading the woman. Martha nodded and went back inside the kitchen. Chloe let out the breath she had been holding and we went to the barn loft.

It was so spacious. There was a couch and a desk at the side and at the window, there was a large telescope pointing to the sky. I had seen Clark use it so many times. I touched it and smiled. Boy, he's was one special guy.

And that is why I'm positive that Lois and Clark would be perfect for each other. Add one special guy and a spunky girl and you got love, baby.

"This is where Lana and Clark first kissed." Chloe half-smiled. "Lana told me." I glared angrily at her. What a way to kill a moment. She noticed this. "What? You have to know these things."

"But not _all_ of them." Next thing you know she'll be telling me where they first….I suddenly shuddered. Yep. I knew that too. I sighed and looked through the telescope. The stars were so amazing. This would have been such a romantic place for Clark and Lois but, unfortunately, it reeked Clark and Lana. "We can't have them alone here." I explained the Chloe, "It's too…"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Chloe and I quickly dived behind some boxes and waited breathlessly for the footsteps to go away. Then, we heard….kissing sounds? Chloe and I looked at each other. We were both confused. Who would….? I then silently groaned.

The terrible duo of Clark and Lana.

"Clark….Clark," Lana was mumbling in the kiss. "I've really got to go." Clark released her. "I have a lot of studying to do."

"But we were studying a while ago." Clark whined. I winced at his whining. He wanted _this_? "C'mon." he mumbled and began to draw into his arms again. But Lana pushed him away.

" We didn't study a thing. I'm sorry Clark." She began to make her way downstairs, leaving Clark alone. He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. He made his way over to the window.

Why can't he leave?

Chloe hit me hard and I looked at her confused. She put her finger over her mouth. My eyes opened wide. Did I say that out loud? I prayed that Clark didn't hear me but it was too late. He was looking at our hiding place. His eyes were boring through it. But after a moment he shook his head and began to make his way downstairs.

I smiled in relief. He hadn't seen us. We got up from our hiding places. "I don't trust Lana." I said immediately. Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "She's keeping something from Clark. And if it helps this mission then I intend to find out."

"What mission?" We swiftly tuned to see who voiced that question. Our jaws hit ground when we saw Clark leaning on the wall behind us.

"Nothing." Chloe and I immediately said together after we could speak again. "Clark, how did you….you sly idiot." Chloe said. Clark grinned. I looked at them suspiciously.

You know, just for the sake of it.

I knew that he used his super speed to come back up just in time to hear our conversation. Chloe folded her arms and I shook my head.

"Now, answer my questions with a sensible answer. Why don't you believe that Lana's telling the truth and what mission are you talking about?" I wasn't so sure about the second question but I definitely knew I could use the first one to my advantage. I secretly wink at Chloe and she grinned also.

"Well, think about it Clark." I said coolly. "Isn't it strange that she just left you like that so fast? And weren't you two studying? Why would she possibly need to study more?"

"Right. And you are a good worker." Chloe added. Very nice. I nodded at Chloe who smiled. Clark looked at both of us, narrowing his eyes. "It's just oddly suspicious Clark. I mean, earlier in your relationship with her, you guys were inseparable. Now, she has these sudden emergencies and you hardly see her."

I looked at Chloe proudly. sob I taught her well.

"So what are you saying?" I groaned. Men can be so daft at times!

"Well, don't you think that you're growing apart?" I lightly suggested. Praise God if this goes well. Clark jaw tightened and his glare became more distinct. Okay, it didn't work. Heh.

"We are _not _ growing apart." He almost growled. Chloe and I winced at his anger. Great, here comes the 'we belong together' part. "We love each other. It's just that everytime we have tests, we…. study apart from each other."

"_Very_ unlikely considering that you two _always_ studied together." Clark's anger turned immediately to shock and Chloe's eyes opened wide at me.

Right. How would I know that?

I faked a confused expression. "What?" I looked at their shocked faces. "It's obvious that they do." They seemed satisfied with this. "Look, Clark we're sorry." We sat down on either sides of him. "We just want everything to be alright with you." He looked at me and cracked a grin.

"And you've only known me for a couple of days."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a very caring person." We all smiled at this. Chloe noticed the books used for studying beside her and she opened them.

"Wait a minute, Lois had an essay somewhat like this." Chloe said. Lois was majoring in the some of the subjects used in Journalism. Chloe looked at me. "Maybe she could help you study, Clark." A small smile formed on my face while Clark looked at Chloe like she was insane.

Brilliant, brilliant, Chloe!

"No way!" Clark refused. "It's Lois!"

"Why do you hate Lois, Clark?" I started.

"Because she's an annoying." Clark said immediately. "And I wouldn't be caught in a room with her and she's so stubborn…."

"Oh, shut up, Clark, so are you." Chloe defended her cousin. I give her a scolding glare. Its better he just gets it out of the open.

"So, what are the good things about her?" I asked him. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"There are good things about her?" Clark joked. I shook my head at him.

"Just state one." I replied. "Okay, how about this." I say after a while. "Why don't we all state something good about her. I'll go first." Chloe threw me a questioning glance and I smiled. She'll soon realize what I'm doing. "She's so funny."

"You mean sarcastic." Clark interrupted. Chloe and I ignored him.

"She's a good friend." Chloe said. We then looked at Clark.

"She's crazy." That earned him two hits on his shoulder. "What? That's good."

"Try again." I told him. He sighed and thought about it.

"She can defend herself really well." Chloe and I nodded in approval at this.

"Okay, she's sweet."

"You can depend on her to do something for you."

Clark smirked. "She's got many talents." Chloe looked at him puzzled and I gave him one too. But I knew what he was talking about.

You know, _Striptease_ is a very nice movie…..

"She's very cheerful." I continued.

"She's very bold." Chloe remarked.

"She's vibrant." Clark said in a reflective tone. I smiled at this and Chloe shared an understanding glance. She finally realized where this was going.

"She's understanding."

"She is caring."

"She's amazing." Clark was now fully smiling.

"You can lean on her when you're down." Chloe said.

"Hey, it's my turn." I playfully snapped. "And you stole that from me!"

"She's beautiful." Clark half-whispered. By now, I'm beaming with excitement. Clark's eyes open-wide. "I can't believe I just said that about Lois." Chloe hit him again.

I ignored his reaction. "Well, I can't say anything else about her considering you stole my response from me!" I playfully glare at Chloe and she plays along.

"She's….Lois." Clark said. Still in that reflective tone. "That's all you can say about her. Wow. I didn't know she was so…great." Chloe and I nodded. I wanted to jump up and down. He finally realized who Lois really was! BIG accomplishment!

Yay me! And Chloe.

"So, Clark." I began. Mirth was written all over me. "What are you going to do now? Lois knows the subject of what you're studying and Lana looks like she wants to study everything all by herself."

Clark's smile suddenly turned into a frown. He looked at both Chloe and I. Our eyes were twinkling with delight. He groaned and we laughed. "Fine." He growled.

"Fine…what?" Chloe asked. Our smile became wider.

He deeply sighed. "I'll ask her to help me." He said flatly. Chloe and I looked at each other with our smiles still on our faces.

Don't you just _love_ Clarkie?

----------------------------------------------

The next day, I heard someone knock on Lois' door. I immediately jumped out of my couch and ran to my door. I creaked it open and I see Clark at the door of Lois' apartment. I smiled. This was going to be the first stages of their bond and I was _so_ happy I could do it. With the help of Chloe of course. Lois opened the door and you could even the see the surprise written all over her face.

"What's up with Chloe, Clark?" That was her first response when her future husband was at her door? Oh, poor child. She is _so_ in denial. Clark looked confused by this.

"What did you hear?" He asked her. I shook my head at both of them. I pity them. I pity them _a lot_. "Nothing's wrong with Chloe, Lois. I need to talk to you."

Lois cocked an eyebrow. "About?"

"Could you just let me inside…at least?" Lois rolled her eyes and opened the door wider so that he could come in. After she closed it, I sneaked out of my apartment and put my ear to the door. "I heard that you had done an essay about Travel and that contained a note on Journalism and its relationship between the two. I was wondering….I was hoping…"

I shook my head. I could practically hear him swallowing really hard.

"….that you and I could or you could just show me it and I could leave or we could just…"

"Get on with it, Smallville." Lois interrupted him. Finally, I thought that nonsense would never end.

"Okay, I was wondering if you could….help me study for my test?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "Have you lost a glitch in your system or are you really asking me to help you?" I sighed a frustrating sigh. What do _you_ think!

"I'm really asking you to help me. I'm desperate." Clark added. He didn't want it to look like he was actually begging her. Too damn proud.

"I still don't believe you." Lois said, stubbornly. What was this? Be- a- stubborn –asshole- day?

"Look, someone told me that she could depend on you to do anything for her. Could you give me that chance?" Hesitation. "Please?" Another moment of silence passed. I heard a sigh….

"Okay, sure." Lois replied.

"Great! Thank you Lois." Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I leaned against the door to hear more, but little did I know that the door was unlocked, and I slipped inside.

Well, not exactly slip…..okay, okay. It was louder.

But, it didn't come without a prize……

"Really, thank you." Clark said, obviously he didn't hear my little thud. He came closer to Lois, almost smirking. Lois looked up at him confused. Her eyes widened when she realized Clark was barely two inches near her.

"Clark…"

"Shh." He put his finger on her lips. He leans closer to her lips….I'm smiling…Lois is frozen and time stops for them. Then….

He kisses her….

_On the cheek!_

My jaw dropped as he pulled away. "Shauna!" Clark looked at my shocked expression. I quickly close my mouth and grabbed an imaginary…something.

"I got it!" I stated and put my hand over my left ear covering my earring. "I got my earring."

"How did it reach here?" Lois had just come back from fantasy land. Hey, welcome back to reality! Can I stab your crush? I was led on to believe he would give her a _real_ kiss. A _special, soft, scintillating_ kiss. But instead he gives her cheek kiss. A damn cheek kiss. Damn bastard.

I gave her a small smile and drew in a deep breath. "I was running up the stairs and I lost my balance, fell and lost my earring. I bent down on the floor in search of it and found it at the base of door. The only reason I slipped in (and yes, I _will_ use the word slip) was because I pushed against the door too hard when I was trying to collect my earring." My small smile became a calm, collected smile and they were forced to accept that excuse.

"Right." Clark said, he and Lois were looking at me oddly. "I'm going to go now. Bye." He was about to exit the apartment when I stopped him.

"Did you ask the question?" I said, still smiling.

He scowled at me. "Yes." After the door closed and I knew he was away from our hearing distance (but considering this is Clark, which would never happen. Heh. Better to just try something), I put on my sly smile and moved toward Lois.

She was smiling to herself and still touching the part where Clark kissed. Man, if this was how she reacted to a simple cheek kiss, then imagine the real one. She might have fire-works booming on top of her……

That's it!

"So, Lois." That snapped her out of her reverie. She looked at the mirth filled smile and rolled her eyes. "You and Clark just don't _click_, huh?"

"He was just giving me a thank you kiss on the cheek for helping him." Lois said and made her way toward her small kitchen and prepared a sandwich for herself "Nothing big." She looked at me and saw that I was still smiling. "God, Shauna." She made her way to the couch to eat it. "It's nothing. He and Lana belong together. Duh. Besides, he doesn't like me that way. Thank God he doesn't like me that way. I would have to break his silly little heart." She clutched her heart and I couldn't help grinning. Boy, this girl was original.

But I can be better.

"Yeah, but you do know he played you." I said, taking a soda out of the fridge.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well, he tricked you into thinking he was going for your mouth but instead went to your cheek. That was so funny." When she didn't respond, I stopped drinking and turned to her. "You did know he was going for your lips at first, right?"

"No, he was going directly for my che…"

"But then again, he could have wanted to kiss you on the lips but thought better of it since he was with Lana." I said, interrupting her. "It's either one of those two." I began drinking my soda again. "But considering your guys' history together, I would say the first one." I looked over at her and saw her frozen in thought. I smiled and cleared my throat. She looked at me. "Are you going to finish that?" I pointed to her half-eaten sandwich. She slowly shook her head and I gleefully grabbed it and ate it.

**AN: **Yeah, so that's my latest installment of this story. Sorry that I took sooooo long to update. I don't have my internet…waaaah! So I had to update a school…blah. Loved this chapter and loved making it. Yeah…anyway…read\review! Remember, the more reviews the more I'll write.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

**AN: **Yay! Thank u for **ALL** the reviews! And here's another story. I'm going to try really hard to correct my grammar. BTW, to**ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes:**Thank u for that wonderful idea! I actually had writer's block for another idea. But I have to use it after the two chapters where Clark….I'm not telling u! Because I've already planned Thanksgiving and Christmas chapters…yeah. So thank u again!

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"What are they doing now?" I asked Chloe. She was on the other line and now, there was a moment of silence after I asked that question. She told me she was using binocuilars to view observe them.

"They're not saying a word. " Chloe replied. "They're just….reading. Why aren't they communicating?" I sighed. Well, when you've done nothing but bicker in the last two years, there's really nothing you could do that will be termed as a 'friendly conversation'.

"Okay, I'll be there soon; I just have to….HEY!" Daniel grabbed the phone from me and I swiftly turned around. "If you_ ever_ hang up on the call, I swear to God…" He closed the phone and smiled at me. But it was one of those really cold smiles.

I hate him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, following him to his office.

"I kept on telling you repeatedly that no cell phones on at work." He said. He lost all the humor in his voice. "And if you don't like that, then you could just leave." I narrowed my eyes darkly at him. "So," He leaned closer to me. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, I want to hurt you but…" I gave him a sickly, sweet smile. "You're the boss." He winced at seeing my face and gave me back my phone.

"Don't do that." He commanded. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "And don't do that either." He called at me when I exited his room.

"You're not my mother!" I retorted. Ever since I started working here, he became this disgusting annoying little mini-mom. Were all bosses like that? I've had other jobs and the bosses weren't this irritating. Just a little impatient. I was even starting to think I should just quit the job. I went around the desk, looked at my phone and sighed. All hopes of communicating Chloe was lost.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Daniel smiling. I inwardly groaned. Probably wants me to quit. Well, guess what, I did not sacrifice my own education for nothing. I was determine to make Lois and Clark come together soifI have to be stuck with this assholethen so be it!"I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood." He came closer and touched my hand. I raised one eyebrow.

Okay…

I slowly took my hand away from his and his smile faltered a little. "Um, I have to go. My shift is up." I said. Saved by the blue and white clock at the corner of the wall. I quickly grabbed my bag and left the store.

As I turned the corner, I saw Lana, exiting the Talon. She was looking around her nervously and pulling her cloak closer around her body. I observed her suspiciously. What are you hiding, Lana Lang? And if it has something to do with Clark…

I need to know.

She entered her car and started the ignition. I quickly ran toward my mustang, hopped in and as soon as Lana was driving down the street Ibeganto trail behind her.

………………………..

Lana's car stopped in front of a large, black gate. I parked my car on the other side of the road.. After she had been allowed to enter, and had driven in, I came out of my car, opened thesmaller gate and quickly and silently walked across the lawn. I stopped short when I saw the massive mansion in front of me. My jaw dropped. Wow.

You never know how big theLuther Mansion really is until you've seen it for real. I shook my head and went up the steps trying to make sure the guards didn't… "Yes?" I looked up and nervously smiled at the bulking figure in front of me. "Do you have an appointment for Mr. Luthor?"

Do I need one?

My smile became wider. "No…" I trailed off but recovered quickly. "But I just wanted to give something to the person who's meeting with him now…"

"Are you the person's assistant?" Man, if I was Lana's assistant imagine the damage I could do with that kind of power. I resisted the urge to smile evilly. I instead nodded my head and he let me through. I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief. That was too close.

I walked through the large, winding halls until I reached to Lex's office. Well, I think it was Lex's office…. "Lana, I assure you, Clark won't know." Oh, yeah, that was him. What was he saying? Aww. Are they keeping a secret from Clarkie?

Well, Clarkie needs to know.

"I know, Lex." I could hear the nervousness inLana's voice. "But if Clark found out that I was working with you, he would be so angry. I love him, Lex. I don't want to hurt him." Gosh, it must be so heartbreakingfor Lex to hear that from her. The one he loved.

I crept closer until I was peering through the half-closed door. Lex had his hands on her shoulder. "Lana. I know you love Clark and I know you don't want him to be angry. But you have to know the real truth and he's not going to be telling youfor now." He said to her. It's like fighting for her because she's the only one who has your heart.

That's deep.

They're about to sit down…. "What are you doing?" I hear a booming voice shouting at me. I turned around and nervously smiled. The annoying bodyguard from downstairswas walking towards me and I stepped backward causing the door to become fully-opened.

"Shauna! What are you doing here?" Lana said with a nervous edge on her voice. She and Lex walked over to me. The guard grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Hey, watch it!" I said and snatched my hand back.

"Lana, do you know her?" Lex questioned. We both looked at Lana. She was fuming but still managed to nod. Lex looked at the guard and signaled him to leave.

"Shauna, what are you doing here?" She snapped. "And what have you heard?" She lowered her voice a bit. I rolled my eyes. Don't worry, Lana. I wasn't going to tell Clark your secret.

Yet.

"Nothing!" I defended myself. I then pointed to the closed door. "It was the guard stalking me. And what do you mean, what do I know? I just came." I lied trying really heard to sound casual. I was actually excited. I couldn't wait to tell Chloe what I found out. "Look, I just came to give you this." I took out a folded piece of paper from my purse. Yeah, people, I had a cover up.

How's that for a shocker?

"Clark told me to give it to you." I added. I then looked at the silent Lex Luthor, taking in everything. I smiled. "You're Lex Luthor?" He looked at me and nodded. I held out my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I know all about you and your work to improve Smallville." Or, in other words, the _problems_ you put on Smallville. But hey, even the evilest of people need love too.

He shook my hand and gave me a small, wry, grin. "And you're Shauna…"

"Williams. I'm one of Clark's new friends." I looked at Lana. She was reading the note and her face showed shocked expressions. Wait a minute, she actually fell for it? You mean, Chloe did a great impression of Clark's handwriting?

Wow. We're good.

"He replaced me with _Lois_?" She looked up at Lex who took the letter from her. "But, he dislikes Lois. He couldn't even survive in a room with her."

"Well, I guess he changed his mind about her." I said. But before they could respond, I said my good-byes and left the Luthor Mansion. I shook my head and smiled as I went inside my car. I loved this new turn of events. It was very refreshing.

I'm about to start up the ignition, when my cell phone rang. "Hello." I said.

"Shauna, come now! Something's not right!" I heard Chloe's frantic rantings. I calmed her down and assured her I'd be there. I quickly started the car and sped down the road. Great.

What did those two stubborn idiots do _now_?

---------------------------------------

I parked my car parallel to the white picket fence of Clark's home, grabbed my purse, hopped out and started walking toward the barn. "Shauna! Thank God you're here." Chloe said, joining me. "I don't know what happened but I began to hear shouting and…"

"You know what, Clark? Go to hell!" Suddenly, a seething Lois Lane stormed passed us. Chloe and I looked at each other and then at a retreating Lois. Okay….

What just happened?

"Lois, wait!" Chloe shouted and started after her cousin. I meanwhile went inside the barn and up the steps. There, I saw Clark sitting on the couch. His face is in his hands. With confusion clearly on my face, I did the next best thing: I lashed out.

"Clark, what happened in here?" I started out angrily. "I told you to give her a chance and you just blew it!" Clark's head shot up from his hands and he glared at me.

"Who said I was the cause of all this?" He snapped at me. "She was the one annoying me."

"Annoying you? She was helping you, Clark! God, why do you take everything for granted?" I said, sitting down.

"Look, Shauna, you don't understand, Lois and I will never agree on anything. She doesn't like me and I don't like her back. Maybe that's the reason we were so silent for a few minutes. I honestly wanted this to work." Clark said, trying to explain the situation to me. Problem was: I did understand. Even more than Clark.

I sighed. "What happened then?"

Clark looked up at me, surprisingly. What? No one ever gave him a chance to talk? It's either that, or the girls just loved giving him a hard time.

I'm betting on the second.

"Well?" I said, breaking the silence. "I'm not getting any younger." He sighed and looked out the window. A few seconds passed and then…

"As usual we began to argue and then….it got too serious….and…" He sighed. "You've got to understand that when we argue, I have no idea what I'm about to say, so…"

"Damn it, Clark, spit it out!"

"I said she was a pathetic drunk who my parents pity over." He looked at me. The entire colour drained from my face and I felt a loud thump in the pit of stomach. "Look, I know it sounds bad, but…."

"Tell me, you're joking." I interrupted him. "Tell me you didn't say that!" My voice was quickly rising. "Clark do you know what you've done!" I shouted at him. He winced at my loud voice. He damn better wince! "She'll never forgive you, Clark!"

"She said mean things to me too!" Clark tried to defend himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop acting like a big damn baby and start acting like a grown man!" I retorted. I grabbed his arms and started pulling him to the stairs. "You're going to apologize to her." He pulled his hand away from me and I twirled around.

"I'm not going to apologize." He said quietly. What! "Not until she apologizes for trying to order me around."

"She's your tutor Clark; she's supposed to instruct you." I said exasperatedly. God, no wonder Lois wants to get away from him. Now, I don't blame her. When he still didn't budge, I groaned. "Fine! I don't care anymore! All I wanted was for you to see what Lois really was and maybe, just maybe you'd fall in love with her. But, do you act cooperatively? No!"

"What?" His eyes burrowed deeply.

I stopped shouting when I heard him ask that. I looked at him confused. "What?"

"What did you say awhile ago?"

"No?" I put my head sideways.

"Before that." He said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him looking 'genuinely' confused.

"I said all I wanted for you was to see who Lois really was." I said slowly."What did you think I said?" His eyes bore into me and I step back. What? He can read minds now?

"Nothing." He muttered. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have that, right?" I nodded at him but I wanted to scream at him for acting like a complete asshole. Oh, well, no one's perfect.

But then again, no one is that daft.

…………………………..

"How long have they been in there?" I muttered and looked at my watch. They started around six and now it was seven. I began pacing again. "It can't take _that_ long to reach a decision."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the hood of her car. "Well, look at the bright side: at least there isn't any shouting." I nodded my head in agreement. Chloe and I had dragged Lois inside the barn and locked the door. Yeah, we knew Clark could break through anything not kryptonite. We're not daft. But do you really think he'll show his powers to Lois _now_?

Of course we both reached that decision silently.

"Yeah, you're right." I then cracked a small grin. "They could be making up…making out…whichever one suits them will be fine with me."

"I don't think they are." Chloe said. I looked at her dubiously. "Clark just called Lois a drunk. She may drink most of the time but she does have a limit and she makes sure it doesn't get to her head. So what he said, hurt her."

"Wow, how optimistic _you_ are." I said sarcastically and shook my head. I still believed that Chloe was slightly disturbed by this. I mean she did like the guy for three straight years. She must be hurting somewhere.

The door suddenly opened and Lois came out followed by Clark. She stood beside Chloe and Clark stood a little back. Chloe and I looked from Lois to him. There was absolutely no communication between them. I started to get a little worried. What was going on?

"Lois and I have made this decision." Clark started. I shifted my eyes to Lois who was looking the other way and rocking on her heels. "She's not going to be tutoring me again. It's too hassling and strained especially since we're not even friends." My first reaction?

An opened jaw. A _really _widened jaw. "What?" Was all I could say since my mouth became dry. I swallowed forcefully."But, you guys…."

"Shauna, no." Chloe discouraged me. She seemed _surprisingly_ calm about this. She sighed and looked at Lois and then Clark. "I guess we made a mistake. I guess you guys really don't click." She grabbed my hand and started pulling myfrozen figureaway from the scene. "Hey, Lois, do you need a ride?" Lois nodded and we headed inside the car.

It was only Chloe and I who waved at Clark. Lois turned the other way. Oh, yeah, it's official.

I…just…died.

………………………………………….

If someone came up to me and asked me if I knew Gabe Sullivan, I'd say no. I knew he was Chloe's father and I knew that he was in that hostage in Clark's freshman year in high school. But that's all I knew about the man. Gabe opened the door to his house and greeted all three of us warmly. After introductions were made, Chloe needed to go back to Met U.

I hugged Chloe and whispered in her ears that if she has an idea, she should tell me. Lois then hugged her and after Chloe had driven off; we said our good-byes to Mr. Sullivan and made our way to the Talon.

After we had started off, the silence between us became longer. It was as if we could hear a needle falling to the ground. My hands were folded because of the cold, night air and Lois's arms were just at her side. Damn! I knew I should have carried my sweater. How the hell can she survive this?

Arrgh! That's it! I have to get through to her no matter what Chloe said. "Lois…"

"Don't say anything." She interrupted me. "I know what I'm doing." You wish! "I know that you wanted us to be friends but some things justcan't change." The dark night prevented her from seeing my seething face.

It felt like I was meeting my counterpart! Things _can _change! She's just too stupid to notice! I was about to say something when I suddenly felt someone's arms gripping my body. I start to wriggle out of his arms but they were too tight. "Lois!" I shouted. She was about topounce at the man whenanother man held a gun at her back. Lois stopped moving.

"Do anything and she dies." The man said coldly. He grabbed Lois by the arm."Lois!" This was all I could say before something intoxicating met my nostrils. I suddenly blacked out.

**AN: **Yeah, here is the fourth installment. Cliffie!Like I said, I'm so sorry! Since I'll soon be on holiday, the updates will be coming faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Be Thankful!**

**AN: **Okay, this was supposed to come out before thanksgiving but, like I said. I didn't have the chance. Okay, so here's the thanksgiving chapter. Enjoy.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

My eyes fluttered open and I suddenly remembered where I was. The memories began to flash through my mind. Lois….kidnapped….blacked out…two men….two _very_ ugly men….

Get Clark.

I quickly got up but nearly fell back because I felt slightly dizzy. But I needed to get to Clark. I looked around for my mustang. Damn! Where is it? They didn't…no, I left it at Clark's house. I was so traumatized about the cancellation of their meetings that I needed Chloe's support.

Was Clark really going to help me? Of course he had to. He may not have liked her (yet. at least to some hope, people) but I knew he cared for her. Whether they liked to avoid it or not, they had a bond. I then frowned and swallowed. What if there wasn't going to be any hope for the two of them because Lois's kidnapping and possibly…death?

No! I was determined not to let that happen and before I knew it my run turned into a sprint.

……………………………….  
I opened the gate and ran on the manicured lawns toward the door. I knocked repeatedly until Mrs. Kent opened the door. Before she could even tell me to come inside, I had already entered. "Mrs. Kent? Where's Clark?"

"He's in the barn. Shauna, you're very messy, are you okay?" I looked down at my soiled clothes and shuddered. The thoughts went through my head one more time. "Shauna." She must have seen my troubled face. "What's the…"

"Lois got kidnapped!" I exclaimed to her. Her eyes opened wide I surprise as her jaw dropped. "I need to get Cla…the police." This so wasn't the time for her to know that I knew her son's secret.

"Shauna, calm down. I'll get Clark and Jonathan, you call the police." She left hastily before I could even protest. Oh, no! They were _not _going to leave me out of the dark. If I had to stalk Clark to find out where Lois was then so be it! I quickly called the police, reported the incident and then sneaked up to the barn where Clark was.

Clark was talking to his parents in hushed voices. But I could here them. I was that close. "I need to find her. Where could they have taken here?"

"You sure you didn't see anything suspicious about Lois lately?" Jonathan asked his son. Clark shook his head. He looked my way and I could see the intense confusion on his face. He cares for Lois so much and he doesn't even notice it.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise of police sirens at the Kents' gate. I slinked deeper into the shadows as they ran down the stairs toward the lawn. I sneaked back inside the kitchen and came out the back door. Mrs. Kent rushed over to me. "Shauna, are you okay?" I nodded my head and a police came toward me.

"We need to ask you a couple of questions, Ms. Williams." I looked over at Clark. He was answering some questions as well. I looked back at the stony policeman who never took his eyes off me and nodded. We went inside the kitchen and sat on the stools. "Ms. Williams you were there when Lois got kidnapped what happened?"

I told him the incident step by step and he started taking notes. After I was finished, I saw a red BMW buggy parked at the gate. I slowly swallowed. Oh, my God, Chloe's here.

How the hell was she going to react?

My eyes shifted back to the policeman who was still writing notes. "Um," He looked up. "Am I finished?" He nodded.

"Yes, but we'll still need you for more questioning." I nodded and opened the back door and walked towards the lawn. I went up to Chloe who had just been told everything. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her.

"Everything's fine. I know it will be." I whispered. She slowly nodded her head.

"You know something happened like this." Clark had joined us. She looked at him. "Remember, Clark?" Clark nodded and looked at the ground. He cared for her so much. I could even feel it. "Her sister had tricked all of us. Lucy, God, she was so…" She suddenly put her hand to her mouth. Clark and I both looked at her with confusion written well on our faces. "Clark, Lois had gotten a phone call earlier today from Lucy. She was coming today…"

She stopped in mid-sentence when Clark grabbed her. "Where's Lucy?"

"I don't know, she said she was staying at a motel." Clark released Chloe and stared in her eyes. She nodded her head. She grabbed my arms and led me to a corner. I rolled my eyes. I'm not stupid, I caught on. "Are you sure that there were only two men?"

"Yes." I looked over her shoulder. Clark's not there. I looked all around. "Where's Clark?" I asked, just for the effect.

"Maybe he went to help the policemen with something." Chloe said slowly trying to sound casual. Could they be even more obvious?

………………………………….

I drove to the motel Chloe was talking about. After a few minutes of persuasion she reluctantly told me which motel. I lied that I was going back to the talon and I hopped inside my mustang and drove to the motel. I got out just in time to hear a small _whoosh_. The only thing I saw was a blurred, very blurred image of Clark running.

He found something.

I rushed inside and went to the receptionist desk. There was a girl reading a magazine. "Um, could you give me the room key for Lucy Lane?" I asked sweetly. The girl looked at me critically.

"Is she expecting you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"She's not here but she told me to get something for her." I replied. I looked on the desk saw a group of keys. Chloe told me she was staying in A1. There was the key right in front of her.

"I don't think…" I suddenly grabbed the keys and ran upstairs. I seriously didn't need time for this. "Hey!" I turned and smiled.

"Thanks." I quickly ran up the stairs and closed the door before she ran after me. I locked it and looked around. It was very messy and I sighed. Great. How was I going to find anything in this mess? I looked under the bed, in her closet and on her computer desk for anything suspicious. But I found nothing. Where did Clark find his info?

Of course, Shauna!

I looked in her wastebasket and saw the only piece of garbage inside. It was a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it and saw 'warehouse'. How many warehouses were there in Smallville? Well, there was a broken down one that I saw before coming into the town...

I put down the wastebasket and quickly open the door. I rolled my eyes when I saw the girl from downstairs. She had her arms folded and I sighed. "Here." I handed the keys to her. "I got what I wanted anyway."

I went downstairs and she followed. "You know, I should press charges against you for trespassing personal property!" I scoffed and looked at her.

"You'd do the same thing too." I said before exiting.

……………………………….

I parked my car on the other side of the road where the warehouse was situated. I got out of the car and silently tiptoed toward the small window. Suddenly, the door was bashed open and a body was sprawled to the ground.

"No! Stop it!" A scream was heard. I rushed to the window to see Lucy screaming frantically at Clark who was kicking the butts of the bad guys. Yeah, go Clarkie, go Clarkie! I looked to the ground where I saw Lois, unconscious.

When the last guy was down, Clark was charging toward the man that was grabbing Lucy's arm. He looked at Clark with fright written all over his face. "Lucy, we have to go!" They started running away and Clark began to chase them. Why do I smell gasoline?

_Wisp!_

I look to my side and saw the same man that was holding Lucy lit a match and threw it in a puddle of….gasoline! "No! Clark!" I screamed as the place caught a fire. Clark heard me and looked where the fire was beginning to spread. He rushed inside and I raced down the street and hid behind my car. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my ears.

She's gonna blow!

_BOOM!_

The whole ground shook and pieces of the building flew in all directions. Some missed me. Some didn't. When the whole thing was over. I slowly emerged and saw Clark coming out of the building with Lois in his arms. His clothes were burnt badly and soot was all over his face and body but he came out nonetheless without a scratch. I shakily smiled.

The indestructible Clark Kent does it again.

As he super speeds out of the area, I entered my car and looked my hand and face in the mirror. I was covered in soot. I sighed. How the hell was I going to explain this to them?

Uh….I got stuck in the chimney?

………………………………….

"You shouldn't have gone to the warehouse, Shauna!" Chloe snapped at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Although I washed my hands and face, I still had a small amount of soot on me. "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"Shh!" I snapped when we had entered the barn. Mrs. Kent was tending to Lois' wounds Clark, his arms folded, was leaning on the post, looking on.

"I'll need to get some more bandages. Don't move okay?" She told Lois. Lois smiled a weak smile and nodded. Mrs. Kent looked at her son and shook her head. She always knew what was up. She climbed down the stairs and exited the barn.

The awkward silence began.

Lois sighed and leaned on her elbows. She looked up and saw Clark still staring at her. Confusion came on her face. "What?"

"I think you should be telling me something." He replied.

"Yeah, why'd you save me?" Lois asked. Clark's brows burrowed in. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"What?"

"I could have handled the situation just fine." Lois answered. Clark, Chloe and I looked at her incredulously.

"You were unconscious!" Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I could have woken up and kicked their asses." Lois said calmly. This girl is nuts! Hell, I think they both are!

Clark's confusion turned to frustration. "Why can't you just tell me thanks? Why is it so hard for you to accept that I saved you? And that I care about you?"

"Because you don't!" She retorted. "You've never cared about me. You were only being polite. That's what you've always been. Polite to spare Chloe's feelings about me. If you actually had the choice you'd never give me a fleeting chance in hell!" She sneered. Clark sighed and shook his head.

"If this is about that comment, Lois. I didn't mean it…"

"Just save it Clark, save it." Lois interrupted him. Give him a chance you damn twit! Chloe looked over at me and patted my back. She could obviously see the annoyance and frustration building up in my eyes. God, they're lucky I've experience worse! Mrs. Kent suddenly re-entered the room with bandages in her hand. She looked from Clark to Lois, sensing the obvious tension.

"Mrs. Kent, I think I should go." Lois said when Mrs. Kent finished.

"No, Lois!" Mrs. Kent said, surprised. "You can't go anywhere with this injured leg." Lois shook her head and smiled.

"I have to." She replied. "I think it's for the best that I leave." She looked at Clark. "I think it's the best for _all_ of us." Mrs. Kent looked at Clark and then back at Lois. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll go get Chloe for you." She exited the barn and so did Clark.

Without a word to Lois.

Chloe and I sneaked back inside the kitchen before Mrs. Kent came in. She told Chloe to carry Lois back to the Talon. Chloe agreed. After her departure, Chloe looked at me. "What are we going to do?"

I sighed despairingly. "I don't know." I muttered. This was way too much for me. My head was still spinning from the night's events and I thought I could feel a headache forming. "Look, I'll be heading back to the Talon, okay?" Chloe nodded and went out for Lois. I was about to exit the house when I heard someone say my name. I turned around and there was Clark.

He looked very sad and worn out. God, I didn't blame him. I felt like I could collapse right now. "What's up?"

"If you see Lois," He began slowly. "Just tell her I'm sorry." Frankly, I couldn't care less what he had to say. This was his entire fault in the first place. And I wouldn't even get to see the Lois because I'd be knocked out before even reaching the couch.

I smiled weakly. "Fine." I then exited the house.

---------------------------------------------

I sighed as I let the cool breeze blow into my face. I dug my cold hands in my pocket and began walking toward the florist shop. It had been a week since the incident and everything just went from bad to worse. Clark and Lana began to study again and they managed to become a little bit _closer_. I shuddered. If you get what I mean. After that episode, I hadn't seen Lois anywhere near the Kent house. She went back to Met U after her foot felt better. Chloe and I haven't communicated much either.

Basically, we're at a buck. A really big buck. And it certainly annoyed me. I am Shauna Williams. I am one of the best matchmakers of our times. My set-ups, my gimmicks were always successful. Shauna Williams doesn't have bucks. She never had a dead end before. So…why was I at a buck? Why couldn't I come up with anything? What the hell is wrong with me?

I entered the florist shop and took off my coat. Daniel poked his head outside of his office and smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. What does he want? I put on my apron and slowly made my way to the counter. He emerges out of his office and walked toward me. His eyebrows rose and I looked down at my attire. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled wider. "Nothing. You look beautiful today." I cocked one eyebrow up as he came closer. Oh, no, not the closeness thing. I _hate_ the closeness thing! Either he's going to ask me out on a date or he wants something from me.

Please, let it be the second, please! I smiled nervously at him. "Thanks." Then my mouth twisted into a frown. "What do you want?"

"Why would I…?"

"Just shut up and tell me." I interrupted him. He sighed and dug his hands in his pockets. I look at him suspiciously. I don't think it's the first one, THANK GOD!

"Johnny's sick and won't be able to make his shift. I was wondering if you would want to take it over. Please?" He smiled one of his melting-my-knees smile.

But right now, it was more of a you're-annoying-me-get-out-of-my-presence smile. "No." I told him straight up. He silently sighed and I could physically see his face trying to maintain a rate of calmness. God, I like annoying him

"Why not Shauna?" He asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Because it is thanksgiving tomorrow and I got to help Mrs. Kent shop." I replied. His sharp eyes bored into mine and his impatience level was rising.

"All through the _night_?" He snapped at me. My eyebrows rose in surprise. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Danny." I grabbed his hand and roughly caressed it. "But it'll be okay, won't it?" My saccharine smile became wider and he winced. Wow.

This was fun.

And it certainly took my mind off the fact that I had absolutely no idea how to get Clark and Lois together again. I mean, why Lois can't be thankful that Clark saved her ass? Why does she always have to be such a big idiot some…times…thanksgiving is tomorrow, right?

Daniel pulled his hand away and I came back to reality. He shook his head and went back inside his office. Wow, I can't believe that worked. I totally made up that plan. But I should thank Danny.

Cause he gave me a better one.

……………………………………………….

"Are you sure this is going to work, Shauna?" I nodded as I parked my car parallel the picket white fence of Clark's home. Twilight was about to set in and this thanksgiving couldn't get any better. I suddenly remembered my family's letter that I got earlier that morning. They had wished me a happy thanksgiving. All four of them. My father, my mother, and my twin sisters. And I missed them all.

This plan better work if it was going to put me in a good mood.

We knocked on the door and Jonathan Kent opened it. He smiled warmly at us and we entered. We saw Mr. Sullivan and Mrs. Kent chatting. They smiled at us and after greetings were made we went to look for Clark. We saw him setting up the table with…guess.

You guessed Lois? Are you _that_ desperate for them to be together?

Lana. Yeah, you can puke now. I sure as hell want to.

"Hey, Clark. Lana." I said sweetly. They greeted back. It's amazing how I could keep my composure although I wanted to rip Lana's brains out. I looked beyond the table to the couch. No one was there. I looked to the door. No one's coming inside. "Chloe." I whispered. "Where's Lois?" Chloe looked as confused as I was.

I don't understand. We gave her an invitation to go to the Kents' for thanksgiving and she wasn't coming? After all that persuasion Chloe and I did. Even saying she would break dear Mrs. Kent's heart if she didn't show up wasn't cracking her?

Mrs. Kent's dear, _dear_ heart?

"Lois!" Mrs. Kent's surprise could be heard. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I thought you gave me an invitation." Lois asked and then looked up at us, suspiciously. Chloe and I looked frantic. Uh….uh….

"Oh…oh, yes!" Mrs. Kent exclaimed and then smiled. She led her inside. "I forgot, Lois." She carried her to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable. It will soon be ready." She passed us mouthing, 'You owe me'. We nodded at her and drew sighs of relief. She was a lifesaver, sometimes.

We made our way over to the couch and we sat down on either sides of Lois. She looked at us, oddly. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

I smiled sweetly. "Lois, we're over that." I told her. "I mean we know you don't want to be friends with him. You want to be _more_."

Her eyes shifted swiftly towards me. "What?"

I look taken aback. "What?" I asked confused.

"I don't like Clark! And if I did I'd want to kill myself!" She declared. Chloe and I exchanged confused glances.

"Who said anything about you and Clark?" Chloe asked her. Lois's brows burrowed forward. "She only said that you just don't want to be friends with him." Lois opened her mouth but closed it quickly back.

"We're ready!" Mrs. Kent's voice sailed to us. Chloe and I excitedly got up and walked towards the table but Lois? Not so much. I looked at Chloe who shifted to her eyes at Clark, laughing with his father and Lana. I silently groaned and rolled my eyes. God, this has to work!

"Um, Mrs. Kent?" I got up from my seat and walked inside the kitchen where Mrs. Kent was. I smiled pleasantly. "Do you need help with that?" Mrs. Kent smiled warmly and handed me the tuna casserole.

"Place it in front of Lois." She replied. My smile grew even wider. After I was finished with my role, I sat down in my original seat which was in front of the three: Chloe, Lois and Clark.

Lana disregarded.

Let the games begin.

We said prayers and began eating. Chloe asked Lois to get some tuna casserole for her and Lois obeyed. Chloe began making 'this is so delicious' noises. "Mrs. Kent. This is best casserole I have ever tasted." She dug in more enthusiastically. Mrs. Kent smiled and Lois looked at her cousin oddly. Clark, his eyebrows raised, turned to Lois.

"I think I'll be the judge of that. Lois, could you pass some tuna casserole to me?" Lois loudly scoffed.

"Why don't you get it yourself, Smallville? It's close to you." Lois muttered. Unfortunately, everybody heard.

"Lois." Gabe Sullivan looked at her sternly. Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. She scooped a spoonful of it and was about to place it on Clark's plate, when, upon my signal, Chloe jerked Lois hand causing the spoonful of tuna casserole to land on Clark's shirt! Clark pushed his chair out in surprise and I was trying _so_ hard to keep in my laughter. I'm sure Chloe was trying to keep it in too. "Lois!" Mr. Sullivan scolded. Lois looked at him, the surprise was still in her face and the spoon was still held in her hand.

"What?" Lois said after she recovered. "My hand jerked, somehow." She replied, confusedly. She looked at Clark, trying to wipe up some of the casserole. "I'm so…

He smiled at her so grimly I think even Lois got pretty scared by it. "Don't worry, just save it." He murmured grimly. He got out of his seat and went outside. Lana shook her head at Lois and followed Clark.

Why the hell is she following Clark? _This does not concern her!_

The grin immediately wiped off my face when I heard his tone. I looked at Chloe who worriedly looked back at me. "Lois." I said. Lois looked at me. "I think you should apologize to him."

"He doesn't want my…"

"Lois, go!" Mr. Sullivan commanded. Well, he didn't have the sternness General Lane had but it was pretty close because Lois was out of her seat. I looked at Chloe who looked back at me.

"I need some napkins." I stated. Everyone else looked at me. "Chloe, want to help me?" She immediately nodded and we rushed out of the kitchen before anyone could respond. We went outside and into the barn where Clark was putting on a shirt and talking to Lana. Chloe suddenly dragged me behind some boxes as soon as Lois came in. Lana glanced at Lois and stopped talking to Clark. Clark turned around and his contented face became more serious. Lois saw this and smirked.

She leaned on the post of the stairs and stared at him. "Lana, can I talk to Clark alone?" Lana hesitantly looked at Clark, who, without breaking his gaze at Los, nodded to her. She went down the stairs and exited the barn. "Look, just listen to my apology because if I don't do this, they'll have my head in there." She pointed outside.

"I told you, Lois, its fine." Clark said. "Don't do it out of politeness." Lois sighed. Yeah, Lois, its called karma.

"Don't be a jackass, today, alright? Just listen to me." Lois said. Her voice was still calm.

"Like I said before, Lois, you don't want to, so you don't have to." Clark explained. "We're even now: you didn't want to listen to me so I don't want to listen to you." He retorted.

Lois smiled a grim smile and put up her hands. "Great, I'm not only dealing with a jackass, I'm dealing with an immature one!" Then her face became serious. "Fine, since you _insisted_, I won't apologize." She started walking toward the exit….what? No, no, no, no, no, no! She can't leave! And as if hearing my thoughts, she turned around. "And you can be a jackass, but not around me!"

Oh, yeah, _that_ was a great comeback. I looked at Clark who had his head down. C'mon, Clark, say something. Say anything!

"Lois!" Yes! She turned around. His voice suddenly leaves him. Why is he hesitating? "Why can't we be friends?" he blurted.

There is a God!

For the first time in, maybe her life, ladies and gentlemen; Lois' voice has left her. All because of one dashing, young (but seriously stupid) boy named Clark Kent! Hurrah, hurrah! Clark came down the stairs and walked toward her. "Lois…why?" He whispered. Yeah, Lois why the hell not?

"Because….you don't want to be?" Lois asked timidly.

"I never said that before." Clark came closer. "You've always teased me, annoyed me do everything in your power to be against me and I always asked why."

"Well, I already told you…"

"That's not a reason. I really care about you, Lois. I do. I really do. And you know, even if I had a chance that I wouldn't let you get hurt by anyone. I'm sorry for everything Lois. Please. Let's be friends." Clark held her chin and tilted her face up to him.

Are you crying? Cause I'm about to shed some tears, people.

He took a step back and I swear I saw disappointment in Lois' face. "So?" He held out his hand. "Friends?" Lois rolled her eyes. Hey, a girl's gotta maintain her dignity.

"Fine." She said, trying to sound annoyed. But I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Whatever." They shook hands.

"So….aren't you going to apologize to me?" Clark asked her expectantly. The twinkle in Lois' eyes was ever obvious.

"I'm still thinking about that." She said as she walked out of the barn.

**AN: **Finally, I'm finished this stupid chapter! It was too long! Okay, you know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Merry Christmas To You!**

**AN: **♪ Merry Christmas to you!♪ Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is kinda short. But I have an explanation at the end.

Christmas. Isn't it wonderful? Could anything be better than Christmas? I don't think so. It's the one season where the warmth is as abundant as the snow. It's the one season when you realize just how important your family is. It's the one season where love can really bloom. Isn't it beautiful the way love blooms in Christmastime? It's almost magic.

Then why am I sitting in Clark's kitchen, looking through the window and dreading, no, cursing the concepts of a Christmas romance? The answer?

Clark and Lana kissing...in front of _me_.

You'd hate to be in my place right now, wouldn't you?

I looked at them sucking their faces off, and shuddered. I am going to kill Chloe for even suggesting this! She told me that this was the only way of observing Clark and Lana's relationship. But, really, this was punishment for following Clark that night to the warehouse. "Guys." I said to them. They didn't hear me. I cleared my throat. "Guys? _Guys? GUYS!_"

They turned to look at me, shock written all over their faces. Aww, they thought I had disappeared? They thought they were in their own world? Their own paradise?

They need lives!

I smiled pleasantly at their shocked faces. "We need to finish this report, Lana. Could mind giving Clark and I some alone time?" My smile became wider when she observed me suspiciously. Don't worry, Lana. I'm not attracted to daft men. "Please?"

"She's right, Lana. We really have to study." Clark said. Oh, so he finally supports me _after_ he's finished sucking the life out of her? Pathetic.

"Oh, and I'd just be in the way?" Lana put her arms akimbo and looked at us, suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness. You know what? No more Mr. Nice Shauna! (That sounded wrong a while ago, didn't it?)

"Yeah, Lana, you would be." I told her. My voice was dripping with impatience. She raised an eyebrow at me. Whoa. That shouldn't have come out the way it did. Why was I acting like a little bitch? Lana had done nothing to me. Only that she was barrier between Lois and Clark's relationship and that she was a nuisance to Clois fans alike. Yeah. She hadn't done a thing to me (you do know this a sarcastic remark right?).

Lana lips pursed together as she got up from the table. She stared at Clark, hoping to get a response from him. He was silent. He finally realizes that a few hours away from Lana won't kill him. After a few moments she folded her arms. "Fine. I guess _some_ people just don't want me around." She stated, her teeth clenched. Don't want her around? I want you to disappear off the face of the earth, honey. So, the least you could do for me is leave the house. She looked at Clark once again, this time using her 'I'm so vulnerable, boohoo!' gaze.

_Leave_ already!

She sighed and grabbed her jacket and exited the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I really needed a break from all of this. Clark looked at the door from which Lana had exited and shook his head. Gosh. I almost feel sorry for the guy.

_Almost_, people.

"Clark." He turned to me. I bit my lower lip and looked down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone on like that. I may have overreacted a little." Or been brutally honest. I raised my eyebrows as he shook his head at my statement. Was he disagreeing with me? Oh my God, Clark is turning smart!

"No…you were right. I wasn't getting anywhere in my studies when Lana was around. But, I'll admit, when Lois was here I was actually progressing. Believe or not, you may have done the right thing shooing Lana away." I smiled at him.

Yay me and my bitchy brutal honesty!

……………………………………….

"So, after that little speech he gave about being in agreement with me and such, we talked about getting Lois to help him again! Isn't it exciting! And now that they're friends, it will be easier." I told Chloe on the phone. She was on her way home for the Christmas holidays but I couldn't wait to tell her. "The last plan was a success, Chloe! A great success!" Chloe chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. Especially since those heart-breaking couple of days you had." She replied. I nodded and drank my coffee. This was one the most relaxing and best days I've had ever since I got here. "Well, I've got to go. See you soon." I said my good-byes and we both hung up.

After a few minutes of reading the _Smallville Torch_, I got up and made my way to the counter for a quick re-fill of my coffee. I stopped short when I saw who was serving. Crap. It was Lana's shift now. Nice, friendly Ana was gone. It was now mean, annoying, seemingly innocent Lana serving. Crap. Didn't I say that already? I bit my lower lip and slowly continued my way to the counter. I sat down and cleared my throat. Lana turned and started scowling at me.

"What do you want?" She answered in a low deep voice. I raised one eyebrow at her. Was she still angry with me for that? Oh, my God can these people get more pathetic? But I still remained calm.

I pointed to my empty cup. "Re-fill." She grabbed the cup from me and poured some coffee for me. She slammed the cup on the counter in front of me and it was a damn miracle some of the coffee didn't spill over. She then avoided any further eye contact with me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. There was one disadvantage of this job (hobby, actually): I had to be on friendly terms with _every_ person involved. That meant the ones that were in the way. Annoying, yes. But in the long run, it worked.

"Lana, I'm so sorry for the way I acted…."

"Look, it's obvious you don't like me around Clark, right?" Lana said scathingly. I opened my eyes and tried to protest but she put her hand to stop me. "Please, let me finish." She said, forcefully calm. "But, what I don't get is why?" She continued. She then hesitated. "You don't like Clark, do you?" My eyes jolted wide after this response. But she remained calm, secretly searching my eyes.

"Are you crazy, Lana?" I exclaimed and got up, nearly spilling my coffee. "Look, I'll admit he's good-looking but he's all for you. I didn't come here searching for a guy but for an education and I am appalled that you would think I would go after your man." Heh. I might be the only real human being these guys ever met. Lana nodded slowly, digesting it all. "But, hey, what's the point? You're going to leave Clark for Lex because you don't love him." I sat down and quickly drank down my coffee. "God, this is good! Re-fill?" I looked up and saw Lana's eyes widen with surprise and utter shock. My face became twisted with concern. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What did you say awhile ago?" She asked.

"Re-fill." I repeated. She shook her head quickly.

"No, no. The sentences before."

"God, this is good?" I asked. "Why does everyone keep on telling me to repeat what I say? Lana, maybe you should lie down." I said. She looked up at my concerned face and nodded. Just then, Lois came downstairs.

"Uh…Lois. Could you take over for me? I'm taking a little break." She gave the apron to Lois before she could reply. Lois shrugged her shoulders and gave me a re-fill of my coffee. I smiled at her and happily drank down my coffee.

"I think I'm in love with Clark Kent." Lois whispered to me. **WHAT?** I nearly choked on my coffee. She smirked and gave me a napkin. I coughed a while before I could retrieve my voice. "That's what you want me to say, don't you?"

"What?" I rasped out. She's…got….to…be…joking. Already? She shook her head and took the cup away from me.

"I know what you and Chloe have been doing. It was so obvious. How could I have let that information pass me that easily? And when I asked Chloe if she and you were trying to get Clark and me together and she became uneasy, I knew it was true." She leaned in closer to my shocked, jaw-dropped face. "That explains everything."

I'm seriously laying off the coffee.

Remain calm, Shauna. It was inevitable that she would find out. One of them would eventually. Know matter how daft they are. I too in a deep breath. "Lois, that doesn't mean…."

"Don't lie to me, Shauna!" Lois snapped.

"I'm not going to." I said, still trying to remain calm. "Look, Lois, I admit that I am scheming with Chloe to get you and Clark together but with good reason." I hastily added that last part when she glared at me angrily. "You and Clark have a strong, special bond. I've noticed it and I know you and Clark feel it. But you guys are too daft to see it!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, it was my turn to get angry.

"Excuse me? But haven't you noticed? Clark has a _girlfriend!_"

"And haven't you noticed that they'll soon split apart?" I retorted back.

"How do you know that?" Lois sneered at me.

"Let's just say that I have evidence that, if revealed, could break up the famous 'unbreakable' Lana and Clark couple." I told her. She looked taken aback and raised her eyebrows at me.

"What…?" Before she could even finish her sentence, Lo and Behold, who entered the Talon but Clark Kent himself. Lois rolled her eyes at his appearance and turned away. Of course. She couldn't bear looking at him when she was having this kind of conversation. He came over to us and his contented expression suddenly became a frown when he noticed Lois' anger.

"Lois, are you okay?" He tried reaching out to her but she gave him the cold shoulder. She looked at me, her stared stabbing knives into my eyes.

"We'll talk about this later with Chloe." She ordered. I nodded half fearing that she might behead me with an axe if I didn't agree. She managed to look up at Clark. "I'm fine, Clark. Thank you for asking." She was being more polite than friendly. Heh. What can you say? She was new to the whole 'be friends with Plaid King' thing. Clark nodded and after Lois went to serve another customer, turned his attention to me.

"Have you seen Chloe yet?" He asked, conversationally. But you could see he was still worried about Lois. He kept giving her worried glances. it was _that _obvious.

"No." I replied. "But she said she would meet me in the Talon." Yeah, she would not only meet me but meet Lois's wrath. I shuddered when I thought about it.

…………………………………..

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lois exclaimed as Chloe and I entered her apartment. Chloe sighed and closed the door. She made her way over to her cousin.

"That's the problem: we weren't thinking." Chloe said. I looked at her like she was crazy. _She_ was the one who wasn't thinking. I, on the other hand, was thinking fine. "We're so sorry, Lois. But, Shauna said that you two had a bond…"

"Since when do you listen to anyone?" Lois angrily cut her off. Chloe, unfortunately, didn't have an excuse for that. Well, I can be pretty persuasive. "Look, I want you guys to stop it now. The only 'bond' Clark and I have is friendship. A polite friendship. Nothing more, nothing less."

Chloe folded her arms and looked really apologetic. "We're really sorry, Lois." She said solemnly. Are you kidding me? Lois nodded. And she's falling for that?

"I still can't believe you guys would plan all those stunts!" Lois exclaimed. "If I wasn't mad at you, I'd be impressed." Lois and Chloe cracked a small grin at each other. But, I hadn't said a word. I knew that Lois was angrier at Chloe than me. True, Chloe should have known better but...how could Chloe resist my persuasive charms?

"Well, it was all Shauna's doing." Chloe said, proudly. I looked up at her, stunned. She's really taking this calmly, isn't she? Chloe sighed again and looked at me sympathetically. "Well, Shauna. I guess we're finished, right? I mean, Lois blew our covers." The eagerness in her face was sickening.

I smirked and my eyebrow flew up in mock surprise. "We are?" Chloe looked at me confused. I chuckled. "Please." I continued. "Since Lois brought up a new revelation, it's just only the beginning." My low, calm response made the smiles of both Chloe and Lois fade.

"What did I bring up?" Lois's voice sounded fearful.

"The way you acted when I told you that you and Clark had a special bond confirmed my suspicions. Don't be in denial, Lois; it doesn't look good on you." I replied. No one spoke and after I few minutes, I opened the door to leave when Lana nearly collides into me.

"Lois," She began to smile. "There's someone here for you." She moved to he side and tall man around 6'2 with brown, spiked hair and a l4an figure smiled at the surprised Lois. Chloe smiled just as brightly as Lana and I just looked at the guy in utter shock. Oh, no. No! Not when I'm on a roll! (whimpers) No!

Lois walked over to the man. Her surprise was replaced with her regular broad, calm smirk. "Hello, AC."

**AN:** I didn't want to end it there, but I want to make the special thing (okay, SUCH a big giveaway to what is going to happen) occur during the last days of the month. So, yes, there will be around….two more chapters posting in this month until I can use your idea, **ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes. **Expect the next chapter next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Meddle or Not To Meddle?**

**Merry Christmas to You! Part II**

**AN: **Well, here's part two of chapter six. Oh, yeah and this slipped my mind last time. I'm in no way like Shauna. My name is not Shauna Williams. I am not her. Okay, read now.

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

"AC." Chloe said. "Nice to meet you again." Her eyes shifted to me and her pleasant smile turned to a nervous one. "Um…what brings you here?" AC shrugged and hugged Lois. Lois returned it and the hug went a little longer than I expected. I gritted my teeth as they separated and smiled at each other.

I cleared my throat rather loudly and Lois looked at me. "Oh, Shauna! This is AC and AC, this is Shauna Williams." I forced a smile on my face as we shook hands. Lois, forgetting about our previous conversation, led AC into the apartment. "I still can't believe you're here." Lois said excitedly. They both sat down on the couch, holding hands and I growled low. Chloe looked at me, sympathy in her eyes.

"AC is…"

"I know who AC is." He's the aqua man asshole who kissed Lois when he was here last time. Why me? Why me? I looked at Chloe. Confusion was written on her face. "Clark told me." She sighed

"C'mon, Shauna, cheer up. It's not like she liked him." I glared at her. "She's over him." She hastily said. I glared at her, angrier than before. She twisted her face in confusion. "She's not?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I grumbled. All I knew was that this situation was bad. Real bad. And on Christmas too. I looked over at the 'great' couple, talking animatedly to one another. Well, the best thing I could do was strike up a conversation. Like what Chloe said, I should cheer up.

She still likes Clark. Right?

"So, AC, that's your name right?" I said loudly. AC looked up at me and nodded. I stiffly walked toward them and sat down in front of them. Oh, yes, people. It was time for some Shauna interrogation. Chloe gave me a warning glance and I rolled my eyes. Please. It wasn't like I was going to kill him. I smirked at my own thought. That would cheer me up. (AN: Shauna is so evil!) "How did you meet Lois?"

Lois slightly blushed and I cringed. AC grinned and looked at her. "I saved her life." He replied. I nodded and although, AC had sent her an admiring look, I remained calm. Amazing, because I had the sudden need of getting a goddamn knife.

"Oh. Wow. Are you telling me, for the first time, Clark didn't save your life?" I looked at Lois, feigning shock. She gave me a stony look and stiffly nodded. I think she remembered our conversation. I smiled sweetly at her and continued my questioning. "So, you guys just hit it off right then and there?" I asked. Now it was AC's turn to blush.

"We…didn't…ah….well…"

"Help him, Lois, he's struggling." My sweet smile never left my face even if Lois was shooting daggers at me.

"We kissed once, Shauna." Lois said. "Nothing more."

"But you want something more, don't you Lois?" I asked. Chloe buried her face in her hands and AC's blush stood out more on his tanned face.

"Shauna…" Chloe murmured.

"What?" I ask innocently. "I'm just asking them a simple question. It's either yes or no, Lois. Just choose one."

"You know what, this conversation is over." Lois answered instead. I looked over at AC. There was slight disappointment on his face. I slowly smirked and nodded. That was okay, Lois. I got everything I needed. Hmm. Maybe AC's appearance wasn't going to be so annoying after all.

………………………………………..

I entered the florist shop, the next day. I put on my apron and called to Daniel that I was here. He came up to me, smiling. I smiled back, unsure of his actions. I glanced down at something in his hands. He lifted it up so that I could see it.

It was an invitation to the Talon's Christmas Party. I had heard about it earlier that day and Lana was so excited for the party to be underway. Before I even came to the florist, I saw the employees starting to put up the decorations. "You're going?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled comfortably.

"Yeah, I guess I should." I replied. "If I don't, then I'd feel too left out." He nodded and I could feel the awkward silence coming on. "So…." I try to start. "Are you going too?"

"Yeah, I am." Daniel answered. He smiled uneasily. "Uh, I was asking you if you were going so that I could see you at the party." After he made that statement, he twisted his face in confusion. "Did that statement make any sense to you?"

"Nope. But, you tried." I said, reassuring him. He nodded and turned to walk away. That was it? That was all he wanted to say? No way. "Wait." I told him. He turned around. "Are you sure you said everything you wanted to say to me?"

"Never miss anything, do you?"

"No."

"It's nothing." He replied.

"No, I'm interested in what the Ice King has in his evil mind to say to me." I told him, leaning on the counter. Daniel's grin became wider.

"Fine. I want to ask you out. Evil enough?" My eyes opened wide. I was so surprised. I mean, sure, I knew he was going to ask me out one day, I just didn't know it was going to be _today_. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"So, it's a date?" I asked. He stared at me for a while before shrugging.

"Only if you want it to be." Aww, there was a hopeful tone in his voice. That's so sweet…... no, I have to crush it.

"I don't." I said. He nodded and I sighed. I folded my arms and looked up at him. "I'll think about it though." I told him. He smiled at me and I smiled back

…………………………….

I sat down on the couch. My voice had left me. I rubbed my temples and stared at the girl in front of me. She was unbelievable! Actually, she was beyond unbelievable. She had turned jackass in front of my eyes. Chloe sat down beside me. "Shauna, are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." I answered. I looked up at Lois. "You didn't say yes, did you?" Lois folded her arms and nodded.

"Yes, I did." Lois said firmly.

"Why?" I scrunched up my face in confusion. Lois smirked.

"Just to show you that I don't like Clark." Lois answered. My shocked appearance became calm and relaxed. I smiled widely.

"Well, I expected better, Lois." I stated. That definitely wiped the smirk off her face. "You think that dating AC is going to make me stop?"

"No. I just wanted to show you that there is no chance in hell that I love Clark. I even told him that I had a date, being the good friend I am and he was perfectly fine with it. Therefore, he will never leave me for Lana. The love of his life." Lois rolled her eyes when she said that statement. She doesn't know how disgusted she is of that statement. I shook my head at her little speech.

"Do you think I'll actually believe that statement or believe that Clark is perfectly fine with it? You really don't know me, do you, Lois?" This seemed to make Lois angrier and I braced myself with what was to come.

But, instead, she smiled. "Excuse me but I have a date to get ready for." And with that, she left us. I narrowed my eyes at her retreating figure. She couldn't dare think that this was over. Trust me, the fight is already beginning. I took out my cell phone and dialed Daniel's phone number receiving a confused stare from Chloe.

Yes, I was desperate. I had no options left and this was the only thing that could work. I put the phone up to my ears. I heard Daniel's voice. "Daniel. I've thought about it and I want to go out with you." He said something about how great it was that I had accepted….blah, blah, blah. "Okay, meet you at the Cove." I said and hung up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Chloe got up from the couch and opened it.

She smiled and gave way for the guest to come in. "She'll soon be ready. Uh…AC, you remember Shauna." Chloe said. I looked up at him and smiled grimly. AC frowned.

"Yeah, the interrogator from hell." He murmured. Chloe heard and slapped his arm playfully while he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I heard that." My voice sailed to the two causing them to stop laughing immediately. Chloe gave me a wry glance which I ignored. "I guess you don't like me at all."

"Shauna…"

"No, Chloe let me finish what I have to say. I don't like you either, AC. Surprise, surprise! So, if you try to take advantage of Lois, I will have your head for breakfast tomorrow morning." I told him a in a strict manner. He smirked.

"What if she takes advantage of me?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Trust me," I told him scornfully. "She won't." Chloe snickered and AC's smirk grew smaller by the minute. Then, Lois's door opens and she walked over to AC and smiled.

"I'm ready now." She said. AC smiled at her. "Hey, what did you guys do when I was changing?" Chloe and AC remained silent. I smiled brightly.

"Oh, nothing. Just bonding with my _buddy_ AC." I said sarcastically. AC and Chloe looked at me oddly. And although Lois looked at me suspiciously, she accepted this answer and they went away. Chloe closed the door and sighed.

"Shauna, you're mean." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not my fault he's wedging into Lois and Clark's relationship." I answered.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "So. You have a date with _Daniel_." I rolled my eyes at her. Nice name, huh? _Daniel_."

"You've been talking to Lois, haven't you?" Chloe nodded and I sighed. I didn't want everyone to think that I had a little crush on Daniel. He was just my boss. My boss! "Where are Lois and AC going?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"The Cove…" Chloe's smile faded. "Oh, my God!" She looked at me. Now it was my turn to smile. I feigned surprise. "Shauna--"

"Really?" I said, slyly. "I guess we'll meet them there." I was about to open the door when Chloe came in front of me.

"Shauna if you destroy this date…"

"Relax, Chloe. I'm not going to ruin it." I smiled at her. She still stood at the door and I sighed. "I won't okay? Now, please let me out." Chloe bit her lip and nervously moved away from the door. I smiled as I exited the apartment and walked down the hall towards my own. Don't worry, Chloe. I won't ruin their date.

Much.

……………………………………………

Daniel and I entered the Cove and the first thing that I saw was Lois and AC laughing and talking and looking like theywere havinga _swell_ time! Okay, Shauna. Calm down. Don't be angry. Clois forever. I gasped inaudibly when I felt Daniel's arm wrapping around my waist. I looked up at him and he seemed to be looking the other way. I cocked an eyebrow up at his actions. He wanted to get closer to me?

(snort) Not in this lifetime.

"Why don't you order for us, Daniel?" I told him slipping out of his arms and giving him a big, charming smile. "I'll go find us a table." He seemed a little disappointed by the sudden separation but I wasn't. I was thanking God that I had made it safely out of his arms.

I made my way through the tables silently making sure I was unnoticed by Lois and AC…."Watch out!" Someone called out. Huh? I turned to look at him when a waiter collided into me. He had a tray full of plates so just imagine the amount of noise that made. Before I could even look at the damage, I glanced up to see if Lois and AC were looking at me. I sighed heavily as I saw two widened eyes stare at me.

They were.

"Shauna." Daniel came running to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded and helped the waiter up. I mumbled my apologies ad before we could progress to a table, I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I don't even have to tell you who did.

"Shauna, what are you doing here?" She demanded. I turned around and smiled at her. "If this is one of your schemes, then forget it."

"Calm down, Lois. I didn't know you were going to be at the Cove until Chloe told me. I'm here on a date. My whole life doesn't revolve round you, you know." I told her. Daniel found us a seat—oh; he's good—behind Lois and AC's table. Lois and AC exchanged nervous glances when they saw us settling down. I smiled up at them. "Don't mind us, Lois. Keep on talking."

Lois narrowed her eyes at me before presuming to her regular activities with AC. I looked over at Daniel, staring at me. I smiled nervously. Here comes the strained, awkward conversation.

Joy.

"So, Daniel. How have you been?" I tried. Notice strongly the word, 'tried'. He nodded his head indicating that everything was okay. Our food finally came and we dug into it feverishly. This was the only thing we had to do. Conversation was hopeless and intimacy…are you crazy?

"Lois….you don't know how much you mean to me." I stopped eating and leaned in to hear the conversation taking place better. "Believe it or not…I like you." Why was I dreading the feeling that she was about to say the same thing?

"I like you too, AC." Oh, yeah. Because she's stupid! I didn't have to see their faces to know that they were beaming at each other. Although, I had a feeling that Lois's smile didn't have much brightness.

"And I know that you don't like Smallville." AC continued. "So, why do you stay here?" He asked. Boy, no matter how annoying he is, he does seem to ask the right questions. That's bad.

"Shauna?" I looked up at Daniel, startled that he was still there. "You haven't finished eating your food." I looked down at my half-eaten meal.

"Oh…right." I bit my lip as I pushed it away from me. "I guess I'm not that hungry."

"Okay." Daniel said, nodding. "You know, Shauna I'm really happy that you came here with me." I smiled at Daniel. Great. Another _gushy_ moment. "I thought you were put down by the fact that I'm your boss….."

"I want us to get to know each other. Really know each other." AC was saying. I leaned back a little more. Where was he leading all of that?

"……and I just want to see if this is right for us." Daniel continued.I smiled at Daniel again and he smiled back before he went on with his ranting.

"So, I was just thinking, that maybe, you could come with me…."

"WHAT!" I screamed out. Daniel, Lois, AC, hell, the whole damn restaurant looked at me. I smiled sheepishly at the rest of them but once I turned to Lois and AC, I got a little ugly. "Are you kidding me? She's got her family and friends here. How dare you try to rip her apart from them?" AC looked at me speechless.

"Shauna…"

"And if you think she'd prefer living with you, well, you're just in for a big surprise, _buddy boy_!" I spat at him. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing my sleeve and dragging me towards the hallway.

'"Shauna, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Lois asked enraged. She didn't even wait for an answer. "Look, no matter what you say or do, Clark will always, _always_ love Lana. He will only, _only_ consider me as a friend. Now, you better shut up about all of this or I will take AC's offer!" I blinked a couple of times. Damn. This girl was dead set on me ditching the whole thing.

Okay, alright.

I'll make her think that, happy?

"I'm sorry, Lois." I whispered. I was acting like a five year old who had just been caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I know you are." Lois said. We both hugged and smiled at each other. She walked down the hallway toward AC but when I was about to follow her, I stopped short.

Crap. Daniel.

I looked up and saw Daniel's hurt eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you should feel bad." Chloe said. I handed her the star for the Christmas tree and she placed it on the top of it, flawlessly. It was just hours away from the Christmas Party and the whole place was abuzz with excitement. She climbed down the step ladder and helped me with the packing of the boxes. "You did break his heart."

I groaned. "But, he knew that I didn't want it to be a date and did he really take it seriously?" Chloe rolled her eyes and I dreaded the next statement.

"Uh…yeah?" I sighed. "Shauna you used him." Chloe continued. I sat down on a chair. "There's no excuse for that." I nodded my head slowly. She was right. Was Chloe ever wrong? "You should apologize."

"I can't. He doesn't return my calls; he basically avoids me at work."

"Is he coming to the party?" Chloe asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't think so. Not after the incident. Chloe looked at me intently before asking, "Why don't you just act on your feelings, Shauna?"

I sighed and looked down. "Even if I explained it to you ten times, you still wouldn't get it." I replied. Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion but never prolonged the subject. Clark walked up to us, a cup of coffee in hand. We looked at him as he observed the tree.

"Looks great." He replied. We smiled and he smiled back. His eyes shifted to a section in the room and his smile suddenly turned into a frown. We looked to where he was looking. I smirked as I saw Lois cuddling up with AC on a small sofa. Well, well, well.

Let's see if Lois's statement of Clark is true.

"Clark." I turned back around to look at him. "What's the matter?" I asked innocently. Clark still stared at the couple. His jaw was slightly clenched. Chloe and I looked at each other and our smiles grew wider.

"How long have they been…?"

"Together?" Chloe finished for him. He shifted his eyes to her.

"Yeah."

"For a while now." She replied. "Didn't you know? Didn't she tell you?"

"No. The last time she mentioned AC was when she told me she was hanging out with him." Clark answered. God, if our smiles got any wider, our faces would burst!

"No. She was going out with him. As in, she had a date with him." I told him. Clark looked down for a moment before looking up at the couple in discussion. "Are you okay, Clark?" I asked concerned.

"I'm…fine." He answered. "I've gotta go. Lana said she wanted to see me." He hastily walked away before we could say anything else.

"So, she didn't tell Clark she and AC were dating." Chloe concluded. You're getting there, Chloe.

"Meaning?" I prompted her.

"Meaning that she still likes Clark." Chloe replied.

"And?"

"She wants Clark to think that she doesn't like him."

"Because?"

"Because she has a gut feeling that Clark likes her back."

"But?"

"She doesn't want to act on it for fear of losing Lana as a friend." Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! I smiled at Chloe and she smiled back. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Chloe. It is."

---------------------------------------------------

**_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!_**

_**You, baby!**_

Ana handed me some eggnog and I went to find Chloe. It was a full house for the Talon tonight. Many people had attended. I could hardly walk through. Many people were dancing, singing to the song or just sitting down and talking happily with their friends. "Shauna! Over here!" I followed the sound of that voice and walked over to a table where Chloe and Lois were.

"Hey, guys! Merry Christmas and free eggnog for all of us!" They gladly took the eggnog from me and I sat down. "Isn't this a great party?"

Before Chloe could answer, Lois did. "Yeah, if you don't breath." She answered. Chloe and I roll her eyes at her. "You can suffocate in a place like this."

"Well, you can't escape now." I said while we waved at Clark's parents.

"Yes, I can." Lois said proudly. "AC and I are going on a date tonight." My face fell but I remained casual.

"Where?" I asked. She looked at me. Her sharp eyes never missed a beat.

"I'd rather not tell." Oh, c'mon! She still didn't trust me? "So, what about you, Shauna?" Lois asked. "Are you going on a date tonight too?"

"Nope." I answered. "I'm done with men in my life."

"Speaking about men in your life…" Chloe said, pointing to the young man that had just entered the doorway. Daniel. "Make him listen to you. You owe him an explanation and an apology." I nodded determinedly and walked toward him. I looked above him and saw a mistletoe hanging above the ceiling. I smiled.

I suppose I owe him a kiss too, right?

"Daniel." I called out. He turned and when he saw me, he was about to turn back. But I held his arm and he had no choice but to look at me. "Please, let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain." Daniel cut me off. "You used me. I liked you and you used that to get your little boyfriend jealous. And when that didn't work, you ignored me like a piece of trash." My eyes opened wide.

Boyfriend! AC!

The next reaction? I slapped his cheek. I slapped it really hard. He held it, wincing at the pain. "Don't you _ever_ assume anything about me ever again!" I hissed at him. "The only reason I freaked out was because I didn't like the guy! I hate the guy!" Third reaction? I kissed him. Short but lingering. "And that. That was for the mistletoe. Not because I like you. But I do like you." I pointed to the mistletoe above us. I then walked away. He didn't follow me. He didn't ask. Thank God!

I sat back down, ignoring the stare Chloe was giving me. "You slapped him and then kissed him. I think you handled that very nicely."

"Me too." I answered. We then burst out laughing. "Where's Lois?" I asked, looking around. Chloe sobered.

"She went to get some eggnog…"

"What I do with AC is none of your business!" We heard Lois's voice shout out. Even with the loud music and crowded place we could still hear her. Chloe and I followed the sound of the voice. We stopped in our tracks when we saw Lois and Clark seething at each other under a…yes people.

Mistletoe!

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth, Lois? Why did you have to lie?" Clark retorted. I could see real hurt in is eyes. He didn't even know how much this was affecting him. "I thought we were friends. What? You don't want to be friends with me? Is that it?" Great. The idiot put her friendship with Clark on the line because of that damn AC. Forget keeping my cool, I'm going to stab him for all he's worth!

"I don't think they see the mistletoe, Shauna." Chloe stated. "Care to point out the error of their ways?" We both smiled at each other and I walked toward them.

"Guys?"

"Of course I want to be friends with you but if I told you the truth, you would act jealous and overprotective like the last time AC was here." Lois told him. I cleared my throat.

"Guys?"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes, you were!" Lois shouted at him. "You were jealous that somebody saved my life before you, why?"

"Don't you dare turn the questions to me, Lois."

"Just answer the damn question, Clark, why the hell were you jealous?" Lois sneered.

"Guys!"

"What!" They both shouted at me. I didn't seem fazed by that outburst. I just simply pointed to the mistletoe. They looked up also and then slowly at each other. I smiled. This is it! The moment I had been waiting for!

"No way." Lois muttered and walked away. What….?

Clark soon walked away. My jaw fell. It fell as far as it could.

Tell me….that didn't just happen.

**AN: **Wow, I think that chapter sucked. Well, tell me what you think. I won't be posting for a little while. Christmas is too near. I will be posting new years like around new years. So…be safe this Christmas. Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**New Years' Surprises **

**AN: **THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK U, THANK U THANK U! And **Chloedouble101 (and others, of course….so bad with names!) **thank u for reading my story! It's GREAT that u like it. And to the rest, U ROCK! Okay, read on.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"No, Chloe, really, I'm over it." I said to Chloe. I took up the magazine I was reading before she came. "These things happen." I took in a deep breath realizing how wrong that sounded. "They'll patch it up just like they always do. They…belong together." I forced on a smile and looked down at my magazine.

"Shauna?" Chloe asked. She still didn't believe me? I sighed and nodded my head. "Just let it out. Please Shauna. Its better if you do."

"Let out what Chloe?"

"Your frustration, Shauna." Chloe said, impatiently. "Ever since that incident you've been strangely calm. You haven't talked to anybody and everybody's been worried about you." I looked up at Chloe. _Really? _ I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, calmly. Chloe groaned. "I'm perfectly content with the situation. Maybe…they shouldn't have kissed. Maybe…it was too soon." What the hell was I saying? This act better be working. I was dying here! Chloe opened her eyes wide when she heard what I was saying.

"Okay, who are you and what have with Shauna Williams?" Chloe asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"The then Shauna Williams died…when they didn't kiss under the mistletoe!" I blurted out. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to release the anger. "Those _idiots_! Those annoying, little _IDIOTS!_" I stood up causing the magazine to fall to the ground. "What the hell where they thinking! No! They weren't thinking!"

Chloe smiled in relief. "There you are. I was getting worried." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her. "So, what are we going to do about it? Is it time to take drastic action?"

"No, Chloe." I said, calming down. I picked up my magazine and placed it back on my lap. "_We_ aren't going to do a thing…"

"But, Shauna…"

"Let me finish, Chloe" I said shaking my head. "_We _aren't going to do a thing. _Clark _is." Chloe looked at me, confusion written on her face. I smiled at her.

……………………………………………

Chloe and I heard Lois's front door open. We silently peeked through my door to see what Lois would do when she got the gift. She looked surprised before she picked it up, read the writing and smiled. She then re-entered her apartment. A few minutes later, she came out of her apartment in a casual t-shirt and pants along with the present hanging around her neck. We smiled and closed the door before she walked pass us.

I had stolen a rose from the florist shop and attached it to a small jewelry box. Inside the jewelry box was a diamond studded necklace with the letter 'L' in gold dangling from it. On the box, Chloe did her best impression of Clark's handwriting so that it said 'For Lois, from Clark' and later that night, we placed it in front of Lois's door.

"Wow. We're really great, aren't we?" Chloe asked. I nodded as I made my way to the couch. "She thinks that Clark is apologizing." She then frowned. "But," she glanced at me worriedly. "What if she finds out it was actually from us?"

"Well, if we didn't do it sooner, Clark would have." I replied. "And don't worry, Chloe, she won't."

"But what if she calls Clark and he tells her that he didn't send it to her…"

"Chloe, relax." I said, cutting off her rambling. "We won't get in trouble. _Trust me_." This seemed to shut her up. Suddenly, we heard laughing and I groaned when I heard something else.

AC's voice.

Yes, he still wasn't gone. Unfortunately. It was as if someone wanted him to stay. Oh, yeah. Lois does. Darn it. I sighed wearily and went to my door to peek at them. Chloe soon followed. "That's a beautiful necklace, Lois." AC whispered to her. He ran his fingers lightly over the necklace. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Lois chuckled nervously. "Um…I got it from my father." She smiled at him while he nodded.

"Why doesn't Lois…" Chloe started. But I put my finger to my lip to stop her from saying anything. I wanted to hear the conversation.

"Thanks for walking me up, AC." Lois said. "But, you really didn't have to. I'm a big girl, you know." She smiled egotistically.

"I know, but," he came closer and brushed his lips against hers. "You'll always be my baby." He whispered to her. She smiled wider.

_You'll always be my baby?_ What kind of sappy ass line is that? Okay…it was kind of cute. But anything from AC's mouth is deemed repulsive! They went into a full blown kiss. I faked gagged when I saw them and immediately closed the door, earning an eye-roll from Chloe. "Why didn't Lois tell him it was from Clark?" Chloe asked.

I made my way to the couch and sat down. "Because, Chloe, she doesn't want AC to assume that she and Clark are involved." I sighed. "She's trying to run away from the possibility that she and Clark are becoming close."

"But the necklace is making it even clearer." Chloe said.

"Exactly." I smiled. "I think we should pay Lois a little visit." Chloe agreed with me and we exited my apartment building and went down to Lois's own. I knocked on the door and Lois opened it. We smiled "Hi, Lois." I said chirpily.

"Oh, God." She breathed and slammed the door. I was taken aback, but at the same time, impressed. This day was turning out even better. She knew that we were coming to ask her about the necklace. Somehow, she knew. She opened the door again, and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey, guys." She said happily. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just came to see our friend, Lois." I said using the equal amount of energy she used. I then gawked at her necklace. "Lois, where did you get that?" I asked innocently. She sighed wearily. Sorry Lois. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Someone gave me." Lois murmured. "So, you guys want something to drink?" She's trying to change the subject. Okay, Chloe your turn.

"Yeah, we know. But who?" Lois looked at her cousin. She was enjoying this just as much as me. Smiling all sweetly and innocently and giving unreadable expressions to Lois. Lois sighed again.

"Clark." She mumbled.

"What?" Chloe and I both asked.

"Clark, alright!" She blurted out. "Clark gave it to me. He's apologizing by giving me this beautiful gift." She looked down at it and touched it tenderly. I smirked. Not just some old thing, is it, Lois? "You know I should call him right now and tell him thanks." She picked up the receiver.

"No!" Chloe and I both exclaimed. Lois looked surprised and nearly dropped the receiver. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at us. "Why?"

"Because," I gave an excuse. "Lana is staying over Clark's house. What if she picks up the phone? She'll get highly suspicious if she finds out Clark gave _you_ a necklace." Geez, I didn't want to make it sound bad but I had to make up something.

"Yeah, and she'll also find it suspicious because Clark never gave her one." Chloe added. No! Bad move, Chloe. Bad move.

"You're right." Lois said, putting down the receiver. "How come Clark gave _me_ a necklace? He never gives anything to Lana." Think fast, Shauna, think fast!

"Well, he really cares about you, Lois." I said. She looked up at me and for once, her mask was down. I could see a sparkle of hope in her eyes. Excellent, Shauna! The sappy part always hooks them in.

"Yeah, but I should still call." I inwardly groaned. Great. It didn't work. Before she dialed the number, she looked nervously at us. "You guys don't have to stay, you know." She told us. Chloe nodded and beckoned me to go with her. But I shook my head.

"No, I want to stay. I want to hear the explanation also." I sat down in one of the chairs, leaning back. "I mean, I know Clark is sweet but this is too much." Lois nodded, agreeing with me. I half-smiled. All suspicions she had on me had turned to dust. Chloe exited the apartment and Lois made that phone call. Lana answered and Lois told her to tell Clark that she needed to talk to him.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on her door. Lois opened it and saw a confused, yet concerned Clark leaning on the doorpost. "Lois, are you alright? Lana said that you needed to talk to me and I was near the building so…" His voice trailed away when he saw Lois's trademark smirk. "Lois."

"You know, I thought you liked the weak-minded and innocent but me…not so much." She folded her arms. "So what the hell possessed you to buy me _this_?" She lifted the necklace up for him to see. "I mean, I like it but…why?"

Clark raised his brow. "She's right, Clark." I said. "Since when do you have a soft spot for the sarcastic?" Clark looked at both of us, bewildered.

"Lois, I…" But I interrupted him.

"But, no matter how many questions Miss I'm-going- to-suck-the-fun-out-of-everything-Clark-does have, I still think it's a _wonderful_ gift. Right?" I cocked my head to the side so that he could get my point. Pick up, Clark! In that daft mind of yours there must be a smart light still shining!

"Hey I'm not a fun sucker!" Lois defended. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh…right." Clark declared. I smiled, well pleased. "So, we're back on friendly terms?" Lois nodded as he entered the apartment.

"Of course. Since you apologized to me through this gift, I have no problems at all." Lois told him.

"What?" Clark said. "I'm not the one who should apologize. I believe you're the one who should." Lois stopped admiring the necklace and looked up at him.

"No, you were sorry that you acted like a jealous freak when you saw AC with me." Lois said slowly. I looked at Clark worriedly. Guys please don't start…

"For the last time, Lois. I wasn't jealous!" Clark exclaimed. "I felt betrayed that you didn't even tell me you and AC were dating!"

"Betrayed? Is that your euphuism for jealousy?" Lois bitterly spat. "Just admit it, Clark, you're jealous and you need to apologize."

"I'm not apologizing!"  
"Then why did you give me this necklace….?" I looked up from my nails when I felt the silence. What's happening, what's wrong? Lois turned at me and looked at me reproachfully. "Shauna." I looked at her, confused.

"What did I do?" I asked slowly. She turned her head from me, trying to regain her calm. I got up. I looked at Clark who was looking at the ground. "What is it?"

"Shauna, can I speak to you, alone?" Before I could even answer he opened the door and dragged me outside. He slammed it shut and I winced at the sound. "What the hell happened back there!" He shouted at me. "Why did you make Lois think it was a gift from me? What did I ever do to her?" I glared at him incredulously.

God, did I have to spell it out for him?

He noticed my stare and sighed. "You think I'm jealous too?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…" I trailed away. He shook his head and looked down. "Alright, I admit that I made her think it was for you but I did it because I wanted you guys to be friends again. I hate it when you guys fight." Don't I sound like a five year old who wants her parents to get back together again? Pathetic, right? I didn't care.

I was desperate.

Suddenly, the door opened and Lois shoved the gift box in my direction. "I don't want it." She said bitterly. I sighed and was about to take it when Clark grabbed it from Lois.

"No, Lois. It's beautiful. You should have it."

"I don't care. It's not from you." And with that, she slammed the door in our faces. So, she's mad at me and Clark.

What's new?

-------------------------------------------------

"Relax, she says. Calm down, she says. Lois won't find out, she says. Then why is Lois angry with us? Why, you ask?" I rolled her eyes at her little drama. "Because she found out, that's what!"

"Okay, Chloe, no need to get all uptight about it." I said calmly. Now, you're either wondering where Shauna is again or concluding that I took a sedative before I came to work. Actually it's neither. I got all the proof I needed from that little incident a few nights ago so I really didn't care if Lois was angry about it. In the long run, she'll thank me for it.

Don't you just hate it when you sound like your mother? "Uptight?" Chloe asked breaking me from my thoughts. "This is the first time I have ever gotten my cousin angry." She explained to me. I stopped fixing the rose arrangement and looked at her incredulously.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I replied. Chloe sighed and leaned on the counter. I should have told her not to but I was too lazy today.

"So, Shauna what are we going to do?" She asked.

"You still want to go through with this?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've gone too far in this. I can't stop now." I smiled at her. See? This is what true partnership is. When everything else bites you in the ass, you'll still stick by your partner. "So…?"

"I got nothing." I calmly told her. It was true. We were at a buck…again! This was truly getting tiring. "Isn't there any event coming up that we can take advantage of?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope. None that I've heard of." She answered.

"Chloe, don't lean on the counter." Daniel scolded Chloe. I rolled my eyes at him. Geez, spare us a minute, will ya? "Shauna, I want to talk to you," he looked at Chloe, "alone." I sighed wearily as Chloe slowly got up from the counter and went to observe the arrangement of bluebells. He smiled at me. "Shauna, I know we haven't spoken since….that last party."

"Yeah, so?"

""Well, why?" I sighed again. Okay, so I told him I liked him. Couldn't he just accept that? Why did he want more?

Oh, no. Does he want…? Why did I not see this coming? Okay. The daftness must be contagious.

"Daniel. I do like you and I don't want to avoid you, but," I bit my lip and looked down. "I have to. I can't be in a relationship with you, Daniel. I won't be around for long." Daniel looked down.

"Oh." He said. I winced at the disappointment. "Okay," he cracked a grin. "Just checking." I smiled. "You can go back to work."

"There are absolutely no customers coming in today. The holidays are over and everyone is exhausted. Can this be used as an excuse to take leave for today?" I asked innocently. He laughed and nodded. "Great. C'mon Chloe. I need to speak to Clark for a few minutes." Suddenly, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to look at Daniel.

"Are you going to the Clarks' New Years Eve Party?" ……………………………………………..

Chloe and I entered the Talon in search of Lana and Clark. We couldn't find them at Clark's house so they had to be here. It was after hours so the place was completely deserted. We walked toward the counter. "Hey, is any one here?" I called out. No one. "Where are they?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Clark…" We both heard. We looked at each other, confused, until we found the source of the voice. We leaned over the counter and saw Clark and Lana making out on the floor. I made a silent gagging noise and Chloe slapped my hand. Oh, God. Could they use a little less tongue? Geez. I stopped making gagging noises and smiled.

I think this is the perfect time to have that talk with him. Don't you?

"Clark, you are so jealous." I began. Once they heard my voice they immediately came apart and looked at us, surprised.

"Shauna, what are you…"

"And you know it and its gnawing you inside. It must suck having that kind of feeling." I ignored their confused stares and kept on talking. "That feeling of realization. It just hits you like a ton of bricks and suddenly, you have no where to turn to but the truth. The truth, Clark. The truth. You want to relieve that feeling so you have to tell the _truth_." I stopped talking and the room became thick with silence. The people around be didn't budge.

I think they were scared to.

"Just a theory." I shrugged. "Nothing big." I then smiled. "So, Chloe and I were wondering what we could bring for your party, Clark. Any suggestions?" I asked casually. It was a while before anyone really heard what I had said. Lana was the first one.

"Uh…nothing. We're fine." She said in a small voice. I nodded my head.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to retire for the night. Bye everyone." I said and hightailed upstairs. As I reach the last step, I hear Lana's questioning voice and smirked.

"Clark what was that about?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed. Lois still isn't talking to me, Clark keeps on giving me confused stares everytime I pass him, Lana gives me suspicious looks everytime I pass her and Chloe and I just can't wait until New Years' Eve. Its killing us!

I came downstairs one morning. The sun was shining, the place was calm and cool and I swore I could hear birds chirping at my window. I went to the counter and ordered black coffee. Ana immediately went to work. I sat down on one of the couches and grabbed a newspaper that was lying on the table.

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence beside me. I looked sideways to see Chloe smiling at me. However, she had dull circles underneath her eyes. She was trying to conceal them with makeup. I shook my head. "What were you doing up so late to give you those large circles under your eyes?" I asked her. She gasped and took out a mirror.

"Really, are they that big?" I sighed and continued looking in my newspaper. Ana soon gave me my coffee and I sipped it slowly. "Are we still waiting on New Year's Eve?" She hadn't answered my question.

"Yes, this is the only time it could actually work, you know that." I told her, taking another sip of my coffee. "Oh, by the way…"

"Lana's angry, why?" Chloe asked, interrupting me. I looked up to see Lana, furious as hell, rush past us. She was holding a box in her hand. "Doesn't that box look like Lois's gift box?" Chloe questioned. My eyes bolted wide open and I knew that Chloe's eyes were doing the same.

"Lana!" We both called out, making her stop. She turned around and looked at us. "Uh…what have you got there? It looks like a jewelry box." I said. She snorted and looked at it disdainfully.

"It is. I found it in Clark's drawer." She muttered. "I need to talk to Clark." She stormed past us and went inside the storage room. I trailed after her. The door stood ajar and I peeked through it. "What is this, Clark?" She held up the necklace to Clark's face. I rolled my eyes. What does it look like to you, Lana?

"A…necklace?" Clark nervously replied. He dug his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I mean…whose own is it?" She asked sharply. God, I felt sorry for Clark. Being trapped in such a predicament. And you'd think that with the letter 'L' dangling from it, she would assume it was hers. Chloe could have heard the situation also and maybe that would be the reason she pushed me in.

Lana and Clark looked at me and I smiled. "Hi." I waved.

"Maybe we should talk about this later?" He said, nodding his head toward me. Yeah, Lana, later. When he comes up with an excuse.

"I don't care if she's here; I want to know whose it is." She said, the words coming through her gritted teeth. Whoa, sorry, dude, I tried. I looked at Clark and he gave me pleading eyes to help him. "Clark, I don't have time for this, answer me!"

"It's…yours." He said, smiling. "Um…it's your gift." He replied. My jaw dropped. Oh, Lois is so going to kill him.

"My gift? For what?" She asked again. He frowned. How're you going to explain that now, Clarkie?

"For…being my girlfriend. For just being…you." He said and smiled again. Lana's hard cold eyes melted into sot warm ones as she smiled. "Here, let me…" She nodded and gave him the necklace. He clasped it around her neck and gave her a…gah…kiss on the neck. Kill me now, I think she shuddered.

"Clark, I don't know what to say." Lana said to him. Why don't you give him advice on how to avoid Lois? That would certainly come in handy later. "This is beautiful. I love it. Just as much as I love you." She said earnestly. I winced. Uh…didn't she notice I was still here? She, unfortunately, caught my wince and looked concerned. "Shauna, are you okay?"

I smiled and patted my chest. "Yeah, just," I cleared my throat twice. "some heartburn." I patted my chest again. "I have pills for this. I'll just go get them…hi, Lois!" I exclaimed as she came into the room. I smiled nervously at her. I looked at Clark and gave him 'run now' stare.

"We need some more marshmallows, they going like hot…" she looked at the necklace. Her face immediately fell. I wanted to hold her back from killing Lana but I didn't have the kind heart to do so. I was, right now, in my Lana hater moment. Fortunately, she retained her calm. "Nice necklace." She murmured. Clark gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Thanks. Clark gave it to me." Lana smiled and reached for a pack of marshmallows. She tossed it to Lois who caught it. Lois gave Clark a murdering look and then smiled weakly to Lana. She rushed out of that room before we knew it. I sighed and looked at Clark. He looked so sad. He really didn't want to hurt Lois feelings.

"This will always symbolize your love for me, won't it?" She looked deeply into Clark's eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it will." He said back. They smiled at each other. Ugh…gushy moment. I can feel a real heartburn starting to churn up.

"Nice." I said sweetly. "Clark can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked at me nervously but I simply smiled. I led him outside and closed the door.

Shauna, I…" Clark immediately started. But I put up my hands in front of me causing him not to continue.

"No, its okay." I calmly told him. "I'm not going to say anything only…_what possessed you to give it to Lana_!" I said in a deep hiss.

"Did I have any other choice?" Clark said as an excuse. "I couldn't say 'It's Lois's, I'm keeping it for her'. She would have gotten suspicious." He sighed as I nodded in agreement. He didn't have any other choice. "I just hope Lois understands…"

"No, she'll kill you." I cut him off.

"But, if I just talk to her…"

"She'll kill you." I told him, more slowly. "Clark she only saw the last part. So, she'll assume that you just gave it to Lana to anger her." Clark hung his head in shame. "Okay, I've narrowed it down to two possible ways she can kill you: by stabbing you or by strangling you, which one would you prefer? I'll tell her." Clark looked up and narrowed his eyes angrily at me.

"This is not funny, Shauna."

I said this with my best casual voice. "I never meant it to be." I left him alone and walked to where Chloe was sitting. She was reading the newspaper. I put my head down and groaned. This is getting worse by the minute and New Years' Eve is coming up very soon.

"So, let me get this straight." Chloe said. I looked up at her. "Clark lied to Lana, telling her it was her necklace, when really, its Lois's." I nodded. "Wow. The…idiot."

"Yep." I agreed.

"Clark's dead." She said.

"Pretty much." I replied. "Um….I have to get my purse upstairs. See you, Chloe." I said. I paid a tip and ran upstairs. I suddenly stop short when I saw Clark knocking on Lois's door.

"Lois, please talk to me. Please." He said, the pleading in his voice was so heartbreaking. He knocked again but there was no answer. He sighed and shook his head. "Lois." He said for the last time. "You know what, fine! Fine! If you want to be so stubborn with me, then fine! I give up!" He looked up at my shocked face. "Shauna, don't say anything."

"I wasn't…"

"I don't care anymore." Those were just four words that made a sentence. Probably wouldn't be important to just any person. But when Clark Kent, the most caring and giving guy in the whole world who has a heart the size of the universe says that, then it is a BIG shocker. He rushed past me and down the stairs. I watched him exit the Talon and I groaned.

It could have been anyone else he didn't care about. Anyone else. Hell, even I wouldn't mind if he said he didn't care about me. But it had to be Lois. And it pisses me off that it had to be Lois. That stubborn, little wrench just had to get on Clark's bad side….and Clark had to get on her bad side. I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head.

I am screwed.

No.

I'm not screwed. I'm not taking this crap any longer. I should have done something along time ago. I should have never used chance.

I should have used force.

----------------------------------------------

"Okay," I said to Chloe as we entered the barn. The music was cranked up to an ultimate high, there were many people dancing, drinking and just having a great time. The light was dimmed so we could even see ourselves. I just assumed Chloe was beside me. "You find Clark and I find Lois and meet me at the stairs!" I shouted to Chloe.

"Yeah!" I heard a reply. I began my way through the crowd which was harder than expected. I could hardly see a thing and I felt cramped the whole time. Since when did Clark have large parties? Even bigger question: did his parents know about this? I looked beside me and saw someone dancing and holding a light bar in his hand. I made my way over to him and grabbed the bar.

"Hey!" He shouted when he realized his light bar was gone. I smiled and continued to make my way through.

"You'll get it back, promise!" I called out to him. I then heard a sigh and looked sideways to see a figure beside me, drinking beer. I shone the light on her to get a better view.

"Geez, Shauna, you wanna blind me?" Lois said, pushing the light bar away. I suddenly grabbed her and took the bottle away from her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Okay, look," I began making my way to the stairs. "Its New Years Eve and I don't want someone New years' Resolution to be to kill me. So, I'm apologizing for giving you that necklace that wasn't even from Clark, I'm sorry I acted bitchy with AC; but he had it coming, he was really annoying and I'm just sorry for everything that I did to you for the past few months." I saw Chloe and an impatient Clark at the stairs. I smiled at him and he gave me a questionable stare when he saw me holding Lois. "Now, Lois, you have a visitor." She looked at Clark and immediately wriggle out of my grip.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"There you go being that little immature, stubborn idiot!" I shouted at her. She looked taken aback and so was Clark. "You and Clark are going to talk about this problem because I've already said my part in the apology."

I was about to walk away when Lois blocked me. "And what if I don't want to talk to him." She really thought her figure was intimidating to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Then, I swear to God, I will tell Lana whose necklace it really is."

"She'll understand, Shauna." Clark defended. I looked at him and smirked.

"Not if I….improvise to it." I said. Clark's eyes widened. "Yeah, Clark, she might wanna dump after all of this."

"Are you blackmailing us?" Lois sneered.

"Yeah, basically." I said without hesitation. I was about to walk away when I turned around. "And we _will_ be watching you. Have fun!" I waved and smiled sweetly at them. Chloe followed me wordlessly. We stood a few steps away from them. Lois sighed and sat down on the stairs.

"I don't care what she wants to tell Lana, I'm not talking to you." She muttered. And then, instead of arguing back, Clark did and amazing thing. He chuckled. She looked at him reproachfully. "What the hell are you laughing at, Kent."

"Shauna was right, you are immature."

"_I'm_ immature? Well, what do you expect from me, Kent? You want me to ask you why? I already know why. "

"Oh, you do know?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" He asked innocently. "And I do hope it contains to words, 'You didn't have a choice' and 'Lana found it in your drawer'. Lois looked up at him and I could see some of the anger seeping out of her eyes. Maybe, not all that clearly because it was dark but it could be concluded.

"What? She found out?" Lois said, surprised. "I…I didn't know."

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't know." Clark spat out.

"20 minutes until New Year's!" The DJ said over the mike. Damn, he hired a DJ, too? This was so for Lana. I could see the 'I'd do anything for Lana' trait coming out on him.

"So…you had no choice." Lois said.

"I was cornered." Clark said. "Lois, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Sometimes, our bickering can be overbearing and take us to the edge but you have to know, Lois that no matter what, I'll always care for you, always."

Lois then did the next best thing. She smiled. "Always, Clark?" Clark smiled also and walked closer to her.

"Always."

"Even when I annoy you to the point where you can't take it anymore?" Clark chuckled.

"Always, Lois."

"Even if I punched you in front of everybody?" She folded her arms and smirked at him when he didn't say a thing. "I thought so." Clark laughed.

"I don't even think you could hit me."

"You wanna bet?" She asked and stood up. Clark shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend…yeah, they have to be friends, now! Lois's smirk vanished and she looked down. "Sorry about lying to you about AC, Clark." Clark's smile vanished also and he shrugged.

"And sorry about lying to you about the necklace…and I'm sorry I was jealous." he reluctantly said. Lois gasped mockingly.

"Are you…are you telling me that you were jealous of AC?" She gasped again as Clark rolled his eyes at her drama. "Call the government, Clark's jealous!" She laughed out loud.

"Alright, guys, six more minutes!" The DJ announced. The music was turned down low and the lights became bright again. I looked at Clark and Lois. I gasped. There were _that_ close to each other? They obviously noticed it too and went a step back. Chloe and I looked at each other and smiled.

"5!" The crowd shouted.

"My light bar!" The owner grabbed his light bar out of my hands. "Shauna!"

"Daniel!" I said and hugged him.

"4!"

"This must be one of the best New Years I've ever had!" Lois exclaimed to Clark. He nodded.

"3!" Chloe and I were about to go over to them when Daniel grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"You can't leave; I haven't gotten my New Years' kiss." I laughed at him and he smiled at me.

"2!"

'1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd boomed. I had to put my hands over my ears as everyone cheered and hooted and screamed. Daniel drew me into a kiss which I comfortably returned. We broke apart seconds later and Daniel…walked away? Huh?

"Clark!" I heard Lois call to Clark. He looked at her. "I think you should find your girlfriend, she'd want a New Year's kiss." Clark looked at her for a few seconds. She looked back at him hesitantly. "What?"

"What about you?" He asked her. Lois's eyes widened and she fell dumbfounded as Clark moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "Lois, I'm so sorry…" He said, before he crashed his lips against hers.

Oh. My. God. I tapped Chloe on the shoulder. She looked at me questioning before looking to where I was staring. Her jaw dropped

"They're…kissing!" I screamed at her. "They're kissing, they're kissing, and they're kissing!" I jumped up and down. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! This is exactly what I had been hoping for! All those weeks and they're finally kissing! Whoo-hoo!

New Year Rocks, Baby!

xxx

**AN: **I hope you guys liked it. I posted this two hours before New Year's. Sorry for the wait. I started too late…hey, that rhymes! Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! This has been an okay year for me. I hope it has been good for you. Alrighty, people, you know what to do!


	9. Chapter 9

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle**

**Their New Year's Resolution**

**AN: **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! MUCH appreciated. Okay, here's the next chapter and some of you will hate it at first but just bear with me, okay, Clois WILL COME. It's only a matter of time…

**Disclaimer: **You know, I forgot about this. Okay, look, if I owned the characters, do you really think I would make this story?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

I moved away from the window ledge and sat down in the couch. I then began looking around Lois's apartment. I had been in here for a half an hour, waiting for Lois to come back from the party. Or at least that's where I assumed she'd be, trying to avoid Clark.

Yes, you heard me. After their little…ahem…rendezvous, she had walked away from him. I had stopped screaming in Chloe's ear and gave Clark a confused stare after she had vanished. He just walked away also. Okay, I admit, it was a little awkward, but they both wanted it and I knew for a fact that they both loved it. And, yeah, yeah, Lana is still Clark's girlfriend. So, I guess I would say that kiss wasn't a boost to their relationship but just a little wakeup call to what they were really feeling.

It's either that, or they got caught up in the moment. And most likely, they would give us that excuse. I looked at my watch and sighed. It was now a quarter to four and Lois still wasn't here.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening. I turned around to see Lois closing it. I smiled. "So, Lois where'd you disappear to after Clark kissed you?" She turned around swiftly, startled that I was in her apartment.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Lois asked me. I smiled wider.

"Chloe gave me her set of keys." I replied. She nodded not really listening to me and headed toward the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of rum that was in her cupboard and was about to open it when I grabbed it from her. She was about to say something but I stopped her. "Before you drown out your sorrows, just tell me, where'd you go after?"

"It's really none of your business." She snapped at me. I put my arms akimbo and raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a 'is that really going to stop me?' stare. She sighed. "I…I went to sit down on the front steps of the house." She muttered. She went to the couch, completely forgetting the rum. "Shauna…"She bit her lip. "I drink…at times and I know that sometimes I can be the most annoying cynical being ever. I…scull class at times to do other more important stuff, I…torture my father with worry everytime I do scull and I have to take care of my sister who can be such a badass sometimes." She revealed to me. "I can be all of these things, Shauna. But you have to know that I would never, _ever_ be in an affair with someone. Friend or not." She sighed again. "I just don't do that, Shauna and when I kissed Clark, I freaked. And not only because he's the goody-two-shoes, Greatest Plaid King of the century, and I hate that, but because he has a girlfriend..."

"Who has your necklace." I interrupted. I still couldn't get over that. The idiot gave his girlfriend someone else's necklace.

"Drop it, Shauna." Lois snapped. I put up my hands in surrender. She groaned and lay down. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can't ignore him, he's everywhere." I told her. She glared at me. "Right. Not helping." I quickly added. She then chuckled.

"You must love this. It's what you've always wanted." She said to me. I shrugged my shoulders. Her eyes widened. "What? You don't want this?"

"No. Not if it doesn't make you happy." I replied. She stared at me like I had three heads growing out of me. "I'm serious. The only way you'll actually go with Clark…"

"I don't know how the hell you imagine it…" She mumbled, cutting me off. I rolled my eyes.

"….is if he's single." I continued, ignoring her. "With Lana around, this relationship isn't going to happen."

"Relationship? Lana not around? Are you nuts? That will never happen!" She stood up. "Even if Lana weren't around, this still wouldn't happen! Smallville is…Smallville and I'm Lois Lane! Gorillas would have to speak our language before I get myself involved with Clark!" Note to self: teach Gorillas our language. "I…I have to get away from here….school! School is starting next week. By then, I'm out of this hellhole!"

"Lois…"

"Don't try to persuade me, Shauna! I can't do this! And I won't! Clark Kent belongs with Lana Lang and we can't do a thing about it!"

…………………………………………………

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lana asked us for third time that morning. I glanced up at her. She was admiring the necklace once again. I rolled my eyes at her. Couldn't she get over it? Yeah, so Clark gave her the necklace, BIG whoop! It was starting to annoy me now. Chloe gave me a worried glance and turned back to her conversation with Lana. Don't worry, Chloe, I won't bash Lana and 'her' necklace. I'll just keep on giving her evil stares behind my coffee mug. "I still can't believe Clark gave it to _me._ It's too precious to be in my possession."

I quietly snorted. Damn right.

She then chuckled. "Clark must really love me." I looked up from my coffee and growled low. He does _not_ love you. It was proven at the New Years Party. You're just too blind to see it! Chloe heard my growl and put her finger to her lips. I took in a deep breath and smiled calmly at her.

"Hey, guys." Clark called. We greeted him back. He walked behind the counter and took Lana into his arms and kissed her. I gritted my teeth. Okay, enough is enough. This is getting too disgusting for me! He likes Lois! Not Lana. Lois!

"Hey!" I shouted. They stopped and looked at me. "We're still here. _Please_ don't torture us." I snapped at them. Clark looked down and Lana turned away. Chloe looked at me with questioned eyes but I ignored them. Clark eventually came out from behind the counter and sat down between Chloe and me. Lana handed Clark some coffee and he smiled and drank it.

We pretty much sat in silence for a while. Chloe staring out in space, me reading the Torch and Clark drinking his coffee. Isuddenly heard someone cough and I looked up to see Lana making signals to the air. I furrowed my brows in complete confusion. What the hell? I then realized that she wasn't doing to the air, she was doing it to someone…I turned around and saw Lex Luthor at the doorway. He had come inside so quietly that no one noticed instead of Lana. He was giving her signals so he didn't notice me looking at him. What was going on?

Lana's eyes shifted to Clark and I immediately got the picture. I folded up my newspaper. Paid a tip and stood up. Lana immediately stopped what she was doing and gave me a nervous smile. I smiled back and turned around to Lex. He stopped signaling and nodded his head at me. I nodded my head back at him.

"Hey, Clark we need to talk. Upstairs." I said sternly. He looked at me and sighed. He knew what that stern voice meant. We had to talk about the kiss.

"Yeah, sure." He said slowly. He got up and was about to turn around when I dragged him to the stairs. He gave a questioned stare, but I ignored it.

"C'mon, Chloe." I called out. She nodded and said good-bye to Lana before heading upstairs. We walked toward Lois's apartment and I knocked on the door. Lois opened it.

"What?" She said impatiently. She then noticed Clark was with me. "Clark! I mean, uh, Clark, what are you doing here?" She smiled nervously. "I was just packing up to leave…"

'Why are you leaving?" He said, cutting her off.

"I have school, duh." She replied. He grinned and shook his head. "I have to finish packing, do you mind?"

"Yes, we do mind." I said. "You guys need to talk about the kiss and Lois; I need that skirt you burrowed from me."

"I don't…"

"But it's okay." I said, cutting her off. "Chloe and I will find it in your closet." I grabbed Chloe's hand and we entered her bedroom. Spying time!

Clark dug his hands in his pockets. He was waiting for Lois to say something. A few seconds later, he decided to start it. "Lois, the kiss…"

"Look Clark, as far as I know, that kiss never happened." Lois said and smirked.

"Good." Clark nodded. "I was hoping you would say that. I mean, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about us. And then there would be confusion… "

"First of all, you're rambling. Second of all, there is no 'us'." Lois interrupted him. "You can go now."

"Uh, yeah, yeah." He turned around opened the door. He then looked back. "Lois…are we still friends?" Lois forcibly smiled at him, trying to look calm.

"What do you think, Smallville?" Clark smiled back and exited the apartment. Lois let out a long sigh and sat down on the couch. "You guys can come out, now." I cautiously stepped out, with Chloe behind me. "You…idiots." She said quietly.

"Hey, look, I know you didn't want to do that, but you needed to talk to him." I said sitting down beside her. "You shouldn't be a coward Lois. It doesn't look good on you."

"Stop that!" She shouted and got up. "You made us be friends. Great, amazing, thought you'd never achieve. But, you did. So, can't you just be satisfied with that?" her eyes pleaded.

"Hmm, lemme think about that…no." I said. She groaned and shook her head. "Lois, he likes you too. You know that, we know that and his damn subconscious knows that. He wouldn't kiss you if he didn't."

"But, he was just caught up in the moment, Shauna. The whole New Year's Party kiss got to his farm boy head and I was the only person of the opposite sex standing beside him at the time." Lois said, exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes at her excuse. Well, that wasn't a bad attempt. I thought she was going to say that she tripped and his lips broke his fall. "You know what, I need to pack." She said, trying to catch her breath. She rushed inside her bedroom and shut the door.

I smirked at her frustration. This was fun. Okay, I'm evil because I say that but this worked. It always worked. Driving them up the wall until they cracked. Annoying as hell but effective.

-----------------------------------------

A day until school starts. Blah. I don't feel up to it anymore. Lois was gone, far away from Clark, much to my chagrin. Lana was continuing to show off that damn necklace, much to my chagrin. Even though Lois and Clark had reconciled, I knew she still had a sore spot about it. Clark is guiltier than ever and I never fail to remind him. Damn idiot gave her girlfriend Lois's necklace…. yet, somehow, it's our fault too.

If Chloe and I hadn't given her, none of this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have gotten into another fight with Clark, Lana wouldn't be showing the necklace off, thinking it was hers; Clark and Lois wouldn't have kissed…..wait a minute. Clark and Lois wouldn't have kissed. Okay, maybe we shouldn't feel _so_ guilty about it. I mean, if we hadn't given her the necklace, they wouldn't have kissed! I can't believe it. Clark kissed Lois. I walked down the hall and unlocked my apartment door. I still can't believe it! Clark kissed…

"Lana?" I said after seeing Lana sitting down on the couch. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for…." she swallowed hard before continuing. "um, getting rid of Clark." She said quietly. "I know that came out heartless but that's what it seems like." I looked at her sympathetically. I don't hate Lana; I just think she's annoying. She could just be friends with him and I wouldn't mind….much.

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"You know something, don't you?" She asked, suspicious. I gulped hard and walked away from her, ignoring her question. "Well…?" I slowly turned around and smiled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you helped us. Frankly, you wouldn't care." She folded her arms. "I know you don't like Clark and me together and I knew if you had an opportunity to break us up, you would dive into it." I raised one eyebrow at her. Darn, we're dealing with an observant one. "So, why'd you do it? Why'd you help us? Is it in a form of a threat? Are you trying to tell us that you know something and you wouldn't be afraid of telling Clark?"

Hmm…which lie should I start with first?

"Okay, first of all, I like you and Clark together." I was literally laughing in my head when I said that statement. "I would never try to break you guys up." I think, by that time, I beganrolling in laughter. "I don't know what kind of secret you're talking about and call me uncaring but I thought you just wanted time to talk with Lex and Clark wouldn't understand."

There was a moment of silence. I think she just realized that she was acting like a paranoid freak. She unfolded her arms. "Oh. Well, I guess I should apologize. I've just been so…jumpy lately." She looked down. I nodded my head. I understood. Going behind your boyfriend's back with his archenemy, tends to give a feel of paranoia.

She left five minutes after and I was soon on my way to the Florist Shop.

……………………………..

I entered the shop put on my apron and went around the counter. Daniel came from behind the back and gave me a small smile before disappearing again. And, it wasn't until I finished serving my last customer that I saw his face.

I scrunched up my face in confusion. Why was he ignoring me? I took off my apron and walked towards his office. Was it about the party? What the hell did I do wrong? I knocked on his office door. "Come in." The muffled voice said. I opened the door and came inside. He looked up and smiled weakly. "Shauna, what are you...?"

"Drop it, boy." I snapped at him. He blinked in surprise and dropped whatever he was doing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't give me that." I said, fiercely cutting him off. "I have way too much problems right now to believe that crap. At the party, you were perfectly fine. But after you kissed me, you just…left. You didn't even say anything to me. And, now, you're acting like it's just fine and hunky-dory between us. What is it?"

"Why do you care?" He replied. "As far you're concerned, we can't have a relationship." He mimicked me.

"You immature bastard. You're gonna hold a grudge on me because I can't have a relationship with you?" I said to him incredulously. "What kind of bull is that?"

"Well, at least we're even." He smirked at me. "I'm kind of busy, right now. Could we talk about this later?"

"Of course. When I quit!" I shouted. He looked up at me, alarmed. "Yeah, you heard me. You see, I can't work with jackasses." I smiled and exited the office, slamming the door on my way out. I collected my bag and left the shop, thankfully, for the last time.

Okay, okay, I admit. I have been a little hard on Daniel lately but I never meant to hurt the guy. I just…used him and…led him on…argh! Fine. I hurt him and I guess I deserved his treatment. Great, now I feel like crap. Uh…I need to persuade. Persuading people was always good for my nerves. Uh…I bit my lip in thought. Clark! God, Clark needs as much persuasion as I need food.

I got in my car and drove immediately to Clark's house.

……………………………………………..

I parked my car at the barn and hopped out. "Shauna!" Clark shouted. I turned to see him stacking haystacks. I smiled and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned on one of the iron gates.

"You like her." I said. He looked at me perplexed.

"Like who?" He asked. I simply shook my head.

"No, you don't like her, yet. But you're attracted to her. It would definitely be the reason why you kissed her." Clark stopped his activity and looked at me. I noticed and looked at him. "What?"

"Shauna…." He looked away. "That…that was just a friendly kiss." I raised my eyebrow at him. I didn't know friendly kisses included a lot of tongue. But I ignored his statement and continued.

"At least your subconscious is on my side, right Clark?" I smirked at him.

"I am not attracted to Lois Lane. I love Lana." He said. "Just accept it."

"I'm trying. But your subconscious seems to be a little too skeptical to it." I said to him. He sighed and shook his head. I smiled. I'm driving him crazy. "Look, I would never want you break up with Lana. But you have to stop this attraction. It's not healthy." He looked down, obviously thinking.

Here it is, he's going to tell me what I need to know…c'mon, Clarkie, say it. You know you want to.

"Thanks, Shauna. But, I'm telling you, I love Lana and I would never think of anyone other than her." He said. My face fell. Damn it! I shook my head. Screw Clana. Just…screw! Argh! Why am I hearing the song 'We Belong Together' in my head!

"Yeah, I believe you." I murmured. "Look, I gotta go to Chloe's. She's leaving and I want to say good-bye."

"Okay, I said good-bye already but tell her again for me." He said. I forced a smile on my face and nodded.

……………………………………….

"I hate him and I hate Lana and I hate the damn, perfect world of Clana!" I shouted. Chloe patted my back and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Lana and Clark are your best friends, but they can be so infuriating sometimes!"

"I know, I know, Shauna." Chloe said. "It takes time." She said. I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. I then looked at Chloe and smiled. "Here I am, mourning over my failed plan and you're going to be going back to school right now. I'm sorry." She smiled and we both hugged.

We parted and we both went outside. She turned around. "Shauna." She said sternly. I rolled my eyes. Here we go... "Don't do anything drastic." I nodded. "I mean it, Shauna. If you have a plan, tell me!"

"Yes, Chloe." I said. "Now hurry. You have a long trip ahead of you and your dad might try to make you stay. You know how worried he is about you driving alone on the road so late." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She entered her car. "Shauna Williams. You have to swear…"

"Chloe, can I ask you a question?" I said, cutting her off. "What do you do so late at night to give you those circles under your eyes?" She fell silent for a while before taking out a small box.

"Shauna, this is the reason." She said hesitantly. She opened the box and I saw a ring that had a red gem embedded in it. "I've been trying to understand why when Clark puts this on, his attitude changes."

Of course I knew about the ring and I knew about Clark's change in attitude and I knew it was the saving grace for my problem but I didn't tell her that.

"Oh. That's it?" I said innocently. "When you say attitude change, what do you mean?" She smirked.

"It means that what his subconscious is feeling, he lets it out." I raised my eyebrows excitedly. She noticed and shut the box. "But, we're not using it and I'm not giving it you." She closed her car door. "Bye, Shauna." She waved and immediately drove out of the driveway.

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

**AN:** Gah! That was bad. But I just wanted Chloe to tell Shauna about the red kryptonite. Hint: next chapter is going to be **choc full **of Clois and Lana bashing. There's going to be so much, you'll need to put them in a bag but the bag might break…anyway, don't mind my ramblings just review!


	10. Chapter 10

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**A Change for the Better, A Turn for the Worse**

**AN: **I have not abandoned this fic! Try updating when you have four tests in a week! It's very hard.

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

A smile emerged on my face as the sun's beams greeted me this morning. It was a Saturday. Glorious, glorious Saturday. The first weekend since school started. I sat up and looked through my window. During the past week, I've noticed some things. Lana and Clark hardly communicate with each other. It's more on Clark's part and I certainly don't blame him. I'd try and avoid my boyfriend too if I cheated on him. Okay, so he didn't cheat on her (but let's hope, shall we?), he just kissed Lois. Hmm….that's still bad.

Speaking of bad relationships, I've have six new messages on my answering machine all from Daniel. In them, he's apologizing for being a jackass, blah, blah, blah. I don't care whether he….

"Shauna, open up!" Someone screamed outside. "Shauna!" Someone banged hard on the door. With a confused expression on my face, I put on my robe and made my way to the door. I opened it and Lana came barging in. "Just tell me the truth Shauna! You told Clark about Lex and I!" Lana said. I raised an eyebrow. She and Lex are together? Wow, I'm late. She closed her eyes and opened them back again. "I mean, what Lex and I were doing…"

"Which is…?"

"Shauna, stop it!" She snapped at me.

"Lana, get a grip. I told you already and I ain't going tell you again: I don't know anything." I said slowly. "And if I did, why would I want to tell him to jeopardize your relationship?" I am _such_ a liar. "I want you and Clark together, remember?" Why do I keep on torturing myself? Lana sat down in the chair beside her. She looked so stressed, so tired…why do I care? Ack! I'm getting too close to her nowadays. "You want some drinks?" I said, trying to ease the tension.

She nodded her head and I poured out some lemonade for both of us. I handed it to her and she drank it down. I noticed her hands shaking. What was bugging her so much? "Clark broke up with me." She said quietly.

What?

Unfortunately, she told me once I was gulping down my drink.

So, you know happened next. I nearly choked. Lana looked up. "Are you okay, Shauna?" I nodded and quickly poured myself a cup of water. I heard her sigh.

"What?" I said. "You're…kidding me, right?" Uh…I'm happy? I mean, I expected Clark to break up with Lana soon but not _this_ soon. Something is just definitely off…but hey, who cares? YES! THEY FINALLY BROKEN UP! WHOO-HOO! CLANA'S DEAD, BABY! Yeah, you were wondering where I was, right?

Now calm down Shauna.

I cleared my throat and looked up. I was trying so hard not to smile. I'm trying so hard…. "Are you sure?" I said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Lana replied. "He said that the relationship was getting too strained and that…" she sighed and looked in space. "we shouldn't go on like this." Aww, poor Lana. All alone now. No man there to tell her he loves her…wait a minute, doesn't Clark love her? Didn't he tell her that? I always figured out that he would say he loved her but they weren't meant to be. No, something is _really_ off… "I really loved him, Shauna. But, he's right. It was like we were trying too hard. _I_ was trying too hard."

"So, how do you feel now?" I asked her. Cause, hey, I felt GREAT! I can't wait to tell Chloe! And, you know, we could do our happy dance…

"I feel…relieved." She said. I nodded understandably. "But, I don't know who I can talk to about this. I mean, Chloe's not here and you…you don't want to be bothered with my problems." You're right, I don't. Why am I so evil?

"That's not true Lana." I told her. "But, I do have a lot of things to do…and you need someone who can comfort you and tell you what you can do next." I feigned my thinking because a name had already come to mind. "Perhaps…Lex?" I said innocently as can be. Lana looked up. Realization dawned on her face. She cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I do like his friendly comfort." Her smile became wider and she looked in space, thinking. She looked back at me. "I think I should go now." She said. I nodded and she got up. "Thanks for the lemonade."

"Sure." I said and opened the door. "Remember, though, Clark will always have a special place in his heart for you. And you have the necklace to remind you of him…where's you necklace?" Lana glanced down at her bare neck.

"He wanted it back." She said. Tears were welling up in Lana's eyes. "I really have to go." She rushed out and flew down the stairs, leaving me, confused and surprised.

So…wait a minute. Where would a guy, who was trying to correct everything he did wrong, be?

………………………………………

"What do you want, Shauna?" Lois asked me as I opened the door. She looked annoyed. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…you know, her making out with Clark. Then, I'd be happy to come later.

I peeped inside the apartment and inwardly groan. There was good news and bad news to this situation. The bad news? He's not there. The good news? I'm here before himso I can spy. "I just wanted to borrow one of your skirts. I'm going to a party with…David." I forgot about him.

"You guys patched things up?" Lois asked incredulously. It's understandable. Two stubborn people can't patch things up immediately. Take her and Clark.

"Uh…yeah." Lying is so easy and it's becoming very natural. I entered the apartment and dived inside the closet. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door. Lois goes to answer it.

Do I really need to tell you who it is?

"Clark, what are you…?" She couldn't finish her sentence because he had kissed her. Kissed her passionately. Pushed her on the wall and just devoured her. It was surprising that someone can do that. Isn't Lois supposed to be protesting right about now? Lois pushed off Clark and wiped her lips.

I spoke too damn soon.

'Clark, who the hell do you think you are!" She screamed at him. "You can't just come in here and kiss me! Are you insane!"

"No, just in love." He's about to move toward her when she avoids him. Wait a minute…didn't he just say he was 'in love'? Okay, the real Clark Kent please stand up! Clark would never be that open and forward to anyone. He's one of the shyest persons I know! Literally!

It was obvious it wasn't Clark.

"What is wrong with you? You're not in love with me!" She cringed at the very thought. "You're in love with Lana. Duh!" Clark tried to make advances towards her but she kept on dodging him.

"I broke up with her." He brought on a…whoa…smirk? Definitely not Clark material. Lois's jaw dropped in surprise at that statement. "It was boring me. I didn't feel right. Everyone knew that." This was his chance to be near to her again. She was still shocked that Clark Kent would break up with his one true…I'm not even going to say 'love' cause I might just puke. He pulled her close and she didn't protest. "You knew that." He whispered in her ear.

"I did." Lois said breathlessly. Clark smiled. He won. Lois turned to a triumphant Clark. "You've proved your point, now, get out."

What?

He just poured his heart out to her and she shoves him off? Can you say idiot?

But Clark showed no signs of worry. No signs of anger or pain. Nothing…what the hell was wrong with emotional Kent? "I don't give up, Lois. I will get you."

Suddenly, the door bursts open and a very worried yet determined Chloe stormed in.

"Thanks Chloe for interrupting our meeting." Clark said coldly. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. She then glanced at his fingers. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't break up with Lana in a heartbeat!" She advanced towards him. "Give me that ring, Clark."

What ring? Oh….

Who gave it to him?

It wasn't me!

Clark's smirked slowly faded. His jaw tightened. "No." He said calmly.

"Clark," she threw Lois a worried glance. "You're not yourself. Give me the ring." Chloe said calmly again. Lois's face drew into such deep confusion.

"Chloe, what are you talking about? Don't tell me one of those meteor freaks got into him. And does it have to do with love because Kent kissed me!" Chloe turned to her cousin and her face changed so suddenly, it was surprising even to me.

"Oh, my God, he kissed you? How was it?" Chloe was like a gossip girl hungry for details. Lois rolled her eyes at her.

"Matter at hand!" She pointed to the thin air. "Where's Clark?" Chloe turned swiftly around. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"He disappeared…I was afraid this would happen." She muttered. "Shauna, come out! I know you gave him that ring." I tumbled out.

"How did you know…?"

"Shauna, did you give him the ring so that he would get involved with Lois? Because trust me, it doesn't work that way." Chloe said. It was like she was pleading to me for the truth.

"I didn't take it…"

"Oh, c'mon, Shauna! Don't give us that bull! You knew he would try to get to me if he had on the ring." Lois accused. "Right?" She looked at Chloe for confirmation. I was about to open my mouth to protest when I got cut off from Chloe.

"You shouldn't have done it, Shauna." Chloe said quietly.

And that made me angrier.

"Look, I didn't give it to him! I was just as suspired to see him kissing Lois and dumping Lana. I mean, I expected it but not this soon!" I shouted at them. "Look, I may have wanted you two to be together for a long time but I would never steal something out of the law of love. Burn part of a house maybe…" they widened their eyes in surprise and I immediately realized my slip of the tongue. "But I would never steal." I said quickly.

They didn't need to know about my previous mission.

"Well, if you didn't, who did?" Chloe asked.

I rolled my eyes. The stubbornness didn't fall far from the tree. "I don't know, ask Clark!" I had enough of this. I wanted to go home. "And think about it: if I really wanted to steal that ring, do you think I would have a chance? I don't even have your dorm keys!"

"Wait! Clark has a key to my dorm…" Chloe's face scrunched up in confusion. "But why would Clark want to change into him?" She muttered to herself. I was the only person who heard her but I wasn't going to make any sign that I did.

I picked up my purse. "Well, I'll be leaving now." I opened the door. "If anything happens between you and Clark, Lois, call me after."

I laughed but was rudely interrupted when a clock was thrown my way. "Kidding! Geez." I defended myself.

…………………………………………….

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Wha…? I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be stuck. I moved my hand along my night table until I could find my cell phone. I suddenly felt something vibrating in my hands. I tried one lastattempt to open my eyes.

"Which idiot calls me at 11 in the night?" I answered the phone.

"Shauna." I heard Chloe's frantic voice.

Oh, yeah. That idiot. "What is it, Chlo?" I asked, trying to stifle a yawn at the same time. I would be grumpier but I didn't have the energy for it.

"Remember when you said if anything happened between Lois and Clark, I should call you?" I sat up in my bed.

"Yeah, it was just a joke."

"Yeah, well, you're joke is now the reality. Clark disappeared with Lois. I don't where they could have gone!" Chloe shouted in my ears.

"Okay, Calm down, Chloe. I'll be there." I hung up my phone, put on my robe and made my way out of the talon.

………………………………………………..

Someone touched my arm and I jumped. I was about to scream when I heard Chloe's laughter ringing in my ears. I growled dangerously and she immediately sobered. "You woke me up. I'm very sleepy. There better be a damn good reason why you led me to the woods!" Don't blame me, folks but you try driving half-asleep!

"I tried picking up the location of Lois's phone and I ended up here." Chloe said. She brought out her navigation system. I raised a brow. This girl really came prepared.

And all I had on was a damn robe.

"Shauna…what if he did something to hurt her?" Chloe looked down. "What if she refused him and he's…"

"No! Clark's not capable for that kind of evil." I said, trying to calm her down. "They're not in any trouble. He may hold her captive until she complies but he would never, ever try to…"

"Clark, no!" Our eyes shot up when we heard Lois's voice. Lois was backing away from an advancing Clark. He had that smirk on his face. "I don't like you. You know that." She said nervously. She was glancing around, looking for something.

Knowing Lois it must be something that could hurt him.

"Stop it, Lois." He was saying to her. "I know you like me. This is our chance." Before we knew it, he had Lois backed up against a tree.

She was trapped.

"Clark. I don't like you." She said slowly. "You still love Lana. You can't be with me…" Her voice trailed away as Clark stroked her cheek tenderly with his fingers. "It's not right…" She was mumbling. But it was obvious her mind was somewhere else. 'It's not possible…."

"Its not supposed to happen." Clark finished for her before placing his lips softly on hers.

It was like the perfect movie moment.

Darn it! I didn't bring anypopcorn.

"We're supposed to be stopping them, right?" Chloe said dazedly. I looked up at them. Lois now had her arms wrapped around his neck and was responding fully to the kiss.

"Yeah." I said. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Nah." We both chorused and laughed.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout. We looked up and saw Clark, clutching his chest and falling on his knees. Lois was shouting to him, trying to pull him up but he pushed her away.

"Lois!" Chloe wasn't beside me anymore. I came out also and rushed toward Lois. Clark was struggling to get up. He looked at Lois. Pure love was what we saw in those readable eyes.

He took off the ring.

And drew a sigh of relief before super speeding off. Lois didn't see. Chloe saw and, in the distance, so did I.

**AN:** Click the little arrow for next!


	11. Chapter 11

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Back to Phase One**

**AN:** Two chapters in one night!This is my apology.Very, very, very, very, short chapter. It's just filler. Nothing big really happens. Just setting the stage for the last parts.

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

Mmmhm. I love my sundaes. Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate with sprinkles, and vanilla with sprinkles. It's heaven in a plastic cup. I picked up the last scoop from my cup and ate it slowly and delicately. I wanted this moment to last. This scoop would still be relishing in my mouth for the rest of the Sunday. It was very precious to me.

As the last bit sat on the spoon, staring at me, waiting to be eaten, I felt sadness weighing in my stomach. The last piece. After I ate it, what then? I would have to wait another Sunday for another sundae. It was too much. I put down my spoon; the last bit stuck to it, and pushed it away. I would wait until sundown. Only then would I eat it.

Who the hell am I kidding?

I shoved that bit in my mouth like it was my last meal.

I show no mercy to sundaes.

"Shauna!" I turned and saw Clark running toward me. I smiled. It was good to see him up on his feet today. He gave me quite a scare last night. Remember when I said something about when you see things in reality, they're more overwhelming. That was what happened. The only reasonI didn't freeze was because Chloe didn't.

I glanced at his hand. He wasn't wearing the ring either. Thank God. Something dangerous might have happened but we can't forget the fact that he made out with Lois. It's just not possible in my book.

"Hey, Clark. You're okay, now?"

"Yeah," he said distractedly. "Do you know where Lana is? I need to talk to her. I shouldn't have dumped her." My jaw tightened in anger. Here I am thinking about the movie moment kiss with he and _Lois_ and he now wants to know about _Lana_? Does he not know what he did?

"Chloe filled me in about dumping her. I don't remember a thing. Why would I dump her?" I rolled my eyes at him. Hmm, maybe cause you guys don't belong together?

_No._ That couldn't be it!

"She didn't mention anything else." I said. I was trying hard not to show my anger. Do you think gritting my teeth is a little too obvious? Clark shook his head. "Oh, boy." I breathed out. Clark turned his attention to me again and narrowed his eyes.

"Why? What else was she supposed to tell me?" Clark asked. Lois and Chloe were going to kill me….

"Well, let's just say, you might have gone over your boundaries with someone…"

"Hey, farm boy!" We both heard someone shout. We looked up at the top of the stairs. We saw a very _pissed_ Lois. She stormed down the stairs and into Clark's face. "Next time you're going to barge into my apartment, kiss me," Clark tried to retreat but she just came closer, "kidnap me and make out with me in the woods," she jabbed Clark's chest with her finger everytime she emitted a word, "try warning me first so I can run!" The last part she screamed out causing Clark to land on the couch. He was shocked, he was surprised. These are understatements.

He remained silent. I think he was afraid to say something. There was silence in the entire shop. Everyone had stopped having their own conversation to listen in on theirs. It was hilarious but I wouldn't dare laugh.

She leaned into him, making Clark cower into fear. Hello? Dude, you have superpowers. Use them! "And when I stop running, I'll come back and castrate you." She said in a low, cold voice. She straightened up and walked out of the Talon, uncaring of the crowd staring at her.

I went up to Clark and pulled him up. He blinked hard. I guess he was trying to process the information he had been given. "So, she's the someone."

"Yep."

He got her angry and now we're back to phase one.

**AN: **Okay, readreview. BTW spoiler alert for the next chapter: another ship will be formed.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Mourning Lana**

**AN: **Just two more chapters to go.

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So, she thinks I remember?" Clark asked wearily. I tore my eyes away from my food and looked at him. I felt sorry for him. This entire predicament was taking a toll on him. He was rubbing his temples trying to contemplate as to what he should do next.

"Yeah, and she thinks you were leading her on." I said. After we finished our lunch, I put the dishes inside the sink. I had told Clark to stay in my apartment for a while until everything finally sunk in his mind. But, no matter how long he thought about, he still couldn't believe he dumped Lana for Lois.

Well, it's not _that_ impossible.

"I mean, think about it, Clark. You kissed her on new Years day and you made out with her twice yesterday. Sane mind or not, why did you do it?" He nervously shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I appreciate Lois and I'm happy she was my friend but those times when I kissed her, I don't think…I mean I wasn't thinking…or was I?"

I stared at him from the sink, enjoying his utter confusion. It was fun to watch the person _finally_ realizing what was under their nose. He sighed and put his head on the table.

"Look, I wasn't in my right mind when I…yesterday." I rolled my eyes and grinned. The guy still couldn't come to terms with it. "And the New Years kiss…I…we were caught up in the moment. We already confirmed that." Clark said. I nodded. "All I need to do is explain to Lana that I wasn't well when I dumped her and we'll be back together in a heartbeat." He cracked a smile. "Perfect."

"Not perfect." I said. His smile faltered slightly as he turned to look at me. "Clark," I began. "You are an obvious jackass. You do know that, right?" He seemed taken aback by the statement. "You are so obvious you make me look subtle." And that's bad.

"What are you talking about?" He said. I inwardly groaned. Why won't he give up!

"Clark, you're ignoring the fact that what you did, or rather what your subconscious did, was right." he still had the blank, confused look on his face. I sighed wearily. "Clark, _you_ put on the ring. It didn't magically become alive and slip on your finger. When your relationship with Lana became strained and you kissed Lois you didn't know what to do. You were afraid of making the wrong decision. So, you put on the ring to see what your subconscious would do. You can call it curiosity."

"Now that you've seen the damage it caused, you want everything back to normal. Indicating that you're afraid of what might happen if your relationship with Lana died." To me, it was already dead before I even came here. I'm straying off the topic. Come back, Shauna. "Don't you see, Clark? Your surreal relationship with Lana has finally reached reality. And now, it's deteriorating. The illogical has become logical. The blissful has become boring…."

"Shauna! I found Lana…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Clark sitting at the table, staring at me in surprise. Hey, just because I'm twisted doesn't mean that I can't talk sense once in a while. His head shot up once he heard Lana's name. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was disturbing something…"

"Chloe, where is she?" Clark said, cutting her off. Chloe looked nervously at me. I was glaring at her.

Glaring _dangerously_ at her.

I had finally gotten Clark to listen to the only sensible thing since the incident happened. "Clark, what about….?"

"Not now, Shauna." He grabbed his coat. "Where is she, Chloe?" He asked a second time. My jaw tightened as I continued to glare at Chloe again. She gulped and shifted her eyes away from mine.

"Uh…"

"Chloe, I really need to find her." He said pleading with his eyes. Dammit! Now she's really going to leak! Who can resist those gorgeous blues?

"At Lex's mansion." She said quietly. Clark's eyes widened and he stepped back. What? He didn't see how chummy they got along. What did I tell ya? He's oblivious to _everything! _

"What?" He said, hardly believing it.

"Go! She needs to talk to you." Chloe said. Clark hesitantly nodded and exited the apartment. Chloe avoided my glare and was about to follow him when I stopped her with my sickly sweet voice.

"Where are you going, Chlo?" She stopped and turned to look at me. "I need to tell you something." I gave her one of my best saccharine smiles before taking off my apron. She looked around my apartment nervously. Staring at everything but me. "Sit." I said. Have you ever watched a movie with a manic mom telling her children to sweetly sit?

It was just like that.

I sat down in the seat in front of her. "Look, Shauna before you say anything I just want you to know that it was Lana who told me where she's living now. She wants to talk to Clark because she wants the breakup confirmed and…"

"Relax, Chloe. I'm not gonna…what?" I asked. I heard tow things in the fast talk. Two _very_ good things… "Wait a minute; Lana's living with Lex now?" Chloe nodded. Wow. "And she really wants to break-up with Clark again?" Chloe nodded again. Double wow. "Suddenly, my anger is gone." Chloe laughed and I grinned. "I told Clark that I knew he put on the ring. And I was trying to get through to his thick head."

"Well, with Lana about to dump him, he might get the message." Chloe responded. I nodded in agreement. "Hey, you wanna spy?"

"Do you have to ask me that question?" We both laughed as we exited the apartment.

…………………………………………

We parked my car to the sidewalk and stepped out. Clark was sitting on one of the benches, waiting for Lana. We saw her coming out with Lex beside her. They were holding hands. I smiled warmly. They look so cute together. Lex hugged Lana and went away once he saw Clark shooting him daggers. Then it hit me.

Clark's not gonna like this.

Lana sighed and went over to where Clark was. His face was blank and I couldn't blame him. He just saw his, well, technically, his ex with Lex. Lex had won and he didn't know how to react. "Clark." Lana breathed in. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind. I shouldn't have dumped you. I need you back Lana." I nearly gagged at that last statement. Great. My lunch might be coming up anytime soon. Lana better hurry up and dump him again. Lana shook her head and looked down.

"Clark, even you know we can't make up." She said.

"But we can try. I love you, Lana." Clark said.

"I love you too, Clark." She looked up at him. "But, we can't go on like this." She stepped back. "When you broke up with me, it was as if my eyes were opened for the first time. I always thought that we would be together forever Clark. But when our relationship became…."

"Real." Clark quietly finished for her. She looked at him and nodded. "So, it's over then." He looked down trying to avoid her eyes. Lana nodded.

"Yes." She whispered shakily.

"You left me for Lex?" Clark asked incredulously. "How could you Lana?"

"Stop trying to blame other people Clark and blame ourselves. Lex has done nothing but be supportive of me. I like him, and maybe someday…but right now, I'm still trying to adjust and…I need more time."

I can't believe they're still at it! Do they not realize that my legs are killing me? I looked at my watch and sighed. They have been talking for ten minutes. Being the dramatic queen she is, Lana might take an hour to do all this. 2 hours, tops.

"Lana…I have to go." Clark started again. She looked up and nodded. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the necklace. "I think I took it from you when I wasn't myself." He cracked a grin. Lana smiled but shook her head.

"Give it to the next girl you sweep off your feet." She whispered. Clark nodded and placed the necklace back in his pocket. "Clark," Clark looked at her. "We can still be friends, right?"

Clark smiled. "Of course." Lana hugged him and he hugged tightly back. They stayed like that for a minute before parting. "I've gotta go, now, Lana." He said. His voice was slightly cracking. Oh, please, dear God tell me he's not going to cry. He walked away from Lana and down the street. Lana watched him go. After he was out of sight, she re-entered the mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a frickin' month!

It's been a month since Lana and he broke up. Of course, I'm happy and after the break-up, Chloe and I did our happy dance but…it's not the same since he's been mourning!

Yes, mourning over Lana. She's not dead, dude! At least she wants to be your friend. What's wrong with that? Nothing! But Mr. Brooding can't see otherwise. Chloe has tried talking to him and his parents. But nobody is getting through to him.

I heard he can't eat, he can't sleep. He just broods. He broods all day long! At school, he stares in space and doesn't respond when I talk to him. He hardly goes to the talon. He just goes to his barn and broods!

This brooding is killing me.

And don't think the situation with Lois is solved either. She hardly comes over. I've been asking Chloe about her but Chloe says Lois hardly talks to her. Why is Lois avoiding her best friend and cousin?

Highly unlikely.

I'm beginning to wonder.

What if Lana had gone back together with…..AH! Never think that again Shauna! Clana's dead. I scratched it out of my things- to- kill list. See, I'm falling apart here. I need to talk to Clark. I need to put some sense in the big empty head of his!

…………………………………..

I found Clark in his barn (where else would he be?). He was staring out the window at the sunset. It looked beautiful and I wanted to just relax and enjoy it but I was on a mission here and I needed to fulfill it.

Now, how was I going to get his attention?

"Suck it up!" I shouted. He whirled around and faced me. Surprised at what I said. "Yeah, you heard me. I can't take this anymore. You're brooding is annoying me. Why the hell can't you move on?" Okay, I know I was a little harsh and that you don't just get over your first love immediately. But I really wanted to go home and this mourning for a month thing wasn't helping my process.

"Shauna…" He shook his head at me. "I really loved her; I thought we would always be together…" Arg! That damn song!

"Okay, so you won't get married to her and you won't have little Lanas and Clarks running around your manicured suburban lawns but you're not gonna die ether! Clark you have got to stop dwelling in the past. Lana moved on so why can't you?"

"Shauna…"

"Can I ask you a question?" I said cutting him off. I didn't' want to listen to his same, sad excuse every minute of the day. "What do you see yourself as in ten years time?" I see the primary colors but that's a different story. His head shot up and he cracked a grin.

"I don't know, Shauna." He blinked a few times. I smiled. Ah, the future scare. It works everytime. "I haven't really thought about it." He mumbled.

"Well, you know what I see?" I told him. "I see you as a journalist working at this great newspaper company. You have a beautiful wife. Mind you, the wife isn't Lana. But you love her just the same. You might even love her more than Lana since it's real. And you're going to have wonderful children with that wife and you're going to love your life. That's what I see." I said. Clark's jaw dropped. What? Can't a girl wonder about a guy's future?

"And the weird part? That wonderful woman might be right under your nose." I smiled but it faded when I saw his shocked eyes looked at me up and down. "No, not me." I snapped and rolled my eyes. "But it might not happen if you don't let it happen. So, sit here, and dwell on something good in the past when there is something even better in the future." And with that statement hanging in the air, I walked away.

**AN:** Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**Be A Little Bit More Romantic, Will Ya?**

**AN:** I'm sorry! My internet broke down. I have to update this at my school library. One more chapter to go! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for….**CLOIS!**

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

Clark got me worried. As usual. I didn't want him to take my advice the wrong way. If anything, I wanted him to actually _see_ what I was talking about.

Thus, the reason I'm driving to Met U.

I parked and jumped out of the car. The weekend was coming up and I was going to Lois's dorm to persuade her to come to a little movie night we were having over at the Kents'. I had told Martha that this was a chance to get Lois and her son together. As always, Martha knew and was even happier when she found out she could be a part of it. Of course, Lois would immediately decline. But I would tell her that Clark wouldn't be there. It would be just us girls. Martha, Chloe, Lois and I.

Maybe Clark would pop in once in a while.

But it wasn't a certain guarantee.

If she accepted then I would tell Chloe and yes, she would try to hurt me for not confiding in her before. If not, I would ask Martha to drop the whole thing. What would be the point? I saw Lois as I walked past a large bush. I was about to wave to her so that she could get my attention when a hand pops out of the bush and pulls me inside.

The hand was around my mouth before I could scream and I heard a female voice. "It's me." It whispered. "Chloe." I pulled her hand from my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at her. Chloe shook her head and pointed.

"Look." She pointed to where Lois was. She was walking away from her car, busily looking for something in her bag. And there was Clark, yes, folks, Clark Kent was approaching Lois. He was wringing his hands nervously. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

I'm not daft.

I catch on quickly.

I gasped and turned to Chloe. She had a large grin on her face. "No." I said. She nodded excitedly. "No way! He figured it out already?" Chloe nodded excitedly for a second time. "You mean…" I couldn't say the words. I was actually afraid it would bring bad luck.

"Clark's going to ask Lois out!" Chloe nearly shrieked. I had to calm her down before she gave away our spots. But, hey, who could blame her? I was just as excited as her. We turned to the scene that was about to develop before us. Clark stopped infront of Lois. He dug his hands in his pocket.

"Lois." He said quietly. I didn't think Lois heard him for she was still searching in her bag. "Lois." He said a little louder. Lois looked up. Confusion appeared on her face. And then, sudden anger.

"What do you want, Kent?" She said harshly. He winced a bit but firmly stood his ground. Before he could say anything, she cut him off. "I don't want to hear anything from you. Stay away from me." She said. She was about to move off when he grabbed her wrists. She burrowed her eyes in confusion. "What is wrong with you? Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Lois…stop struggling and listen to me." Having failed the battle way after Clark had clutched her, she relaxed. "So, will you listen?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will listen, Clark." Clark smiled at her and Lois shook her head. After every problem, that was their sign that they had made up. But today, it was more sincere than ever.

"Uhm…Clark. Let go." She said, trying to wriggle her wrists. I'm using the operative word 'trying'. Typical Lois. Always breaking a moment. Clark immediately let go but didn't break his stare on Lois. "So, what do you want to say?" Lois still had her guard up but she was gentler this time.

Okay, Clark. Go for the kill.

"Lois…I really thought Lana was the one but…when she broke up with me, it felt like reality hit me in the face." Lois nodded, unsure where he was going with this. Pick up the pace, Clark! Don't lose her attention. "I was afraid of going back out there and starting over for a whole month. But, now, I think I'm ready. And what my subconscious did…I think I should start over with you."

"Clark…what are you trying to say?" Lois said. She was confused and little scared. What do you _think_ he's trying to say? Oh, the stupidity! Clark smiled a huge smile.

"I want to go out with you, Lois." I had to quickly clamp my hand over Chloe's mouth before she screamed. I also had to fold my lips to stop my scream. This was it! This was what I had been waiting for…CLOIS! I'd like to thank my mom and my dad for letting me come here. And my partner in crime, Chloe. And last but not least, Lois and Clark. They are no longer plagued with darkness of their love….

"You really are on crack." Lois said, slightly disgusted. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at her. But then again, this is Lois. She never gives in without a fight.

I released my grip on Chloe and we both held our breaths for what was coming next. "What?" Clark asked. Lois shook her head.

"No, Clark." She turned from him and started walking the opposite direction. Our jaws all dropped. No, I didn't hear right. My damn ears aren't working. She didn't reject Clark. I'm closing my eyes now and when I open them, she'll be smiling and accepting the date. Then, Clark will scoop her up in his arms and we'll all live happily ever after.

Opening them…

She's still walking away.

Damn.

Chloe looked at me worriedly. "Shauna, don't freak out." She warned me. But I held up a convincing smile (I think) and shook my head. "Shauna, stop smiling, because you're scaring me."

"No, Chloe, I'm fine. I'm fine!" I squealed. "Let's just hear what Clark has to say." I turn my back from her and the smile vanished. What re-appeared? A cold, icy grimace.

I did _not_ skip NYU for this crap. I did _not_ try to hook these two up for six months to see it all go down the drain. Lois is going together with Clark, whether she likes it or not!

"Lois…" Clark called back. But Lois just kept on walking. He ran to her, catching up. "Lois. Why not?" Lois sighed.

"I just don't want to go on a date with you." Lois answered. Yes, she does! Denial, I tell you! She's in denial! "I pictured this a little bit better." She mumbled. More to herself than Clark. Like how! He, wearing a tux and carrying a rose? Falling down on his knees begging for you? That's not a fantasy, Lois. That's just wrong!

"What?" Even with his super hearing, he didn't hear that?

"Look, Clark, even if I wanted to go out with you, I wouldn't fall for that sappy reason. But trust me Clark when I say this: you don't want to go out with me." Yes, he does! And you do too! Why is she torturing me!

And with that statement, she walked away from a very baffled Clark Kent. I stood there, still shocked at Lois's responses. Chloe shook me from my stupor and I smiled at her. She smiled back unsurely. "Shauna…"

"Coffee. Now." I whispered. I didn't want to explode. Not today. Coffee would help me. Coffee is good. She nodded and we immediately went away.

…………………………………………

Sedated with large amounts of caffeine, I decided to go to Clark's house that afternoon. No, I wasn't going to give up. Lois liked him and now, I have definite proof that Clark liked her. So…why did she say no to the date?

It couldn't be because she had gone mad overnight. And it couldn't be because she stopped liking him. Cause that's just utter bull. So, it had to be one more thing. One other reason that was so unlike Lois, that I had to make sure I was thinking right. The only thing that followed after that train of thought was that I had to tell Clark.

I knocked on the Kents' front door and Martha opened it. She smiled at me and told me to come in. I smiled back and entered. "So?" She prompted me eagerly as she closed the door. "Is it going to work out?" I shook my head and she immediately frowned. "But…"

"Clark asked her out."

I had never seen someone's eyes widen so much.

"My Clark asked Lois out?" She asked incredulously. I nodded. "_My Clark?_" I wanted to smile at her expression. I couldn't believe it either. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," I replied. "Chloe and I witnessed the whole ordeal." Martha's surprise turned to a large smile. "But," And I was so sorry that I had to rain on her parade, but if I had to suffer with it then so should everyone! "She declined."

"What?" Martha said. The dead-pan tone in her voice sailed out with that word. "Lois is so stubborn…"

"Yeah, I know, I wanted to hurt her too." Then I smiled. "But, I think I've found a way to get Clark back on the track. Is he here?"

"Yeah, in the living room, doing homework." Martha went to the kitchen while I walked into the living room. Clark looked up when he heard my footsteps and smiled.

"Hey, Shauna. Have you finished this essay? It's really…"

"Drop the act, Clark. I know you went to Met U to ask Lois out." I didn't have time to go round the bush. I just found out I had homework to do. "And I also know you failed…miserably."

Clark looked up and sighed. "Lois told you?"

"No. Chloe and I kinda got front row seats." I smiled nervously. Clark's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Where?"

Was he straying from the topic again?

"Does it matter?" I sat down in the chair infront of him. "Do you know why you failed?" Clark shrugged his shoulders and went back to his essay. I wasn't going to let him off easy. "Clark…"

"Look, Shauna, Lois doesn't like me and that's why I failed. Happy, now?" He snapped at me. I was unfazed by his anger and looked calm as ever.

I love my attitude sometimes.

"No. You're wrong." He looked up at me. "Lois _does_ like you."

"Then why did she decline the date?" Clark asked. Cause she's an idiot?

"Because Clark, and as much as I thought it was cute, the way you started out was sappy." I told him. "No offense." I said quickly before he could take me down.

"But it was the truth." He defended.

"But, maybe she's heard it all before. You mentioning it again is old news to her. Maybe you could try a different approach?" I could see Clark's face was in deep confusion.

"But, I did try my best. If she doesn't like it then that means…"

"Clark, she _does_ want to be with you, okay!" I shouted at him. Look, frustration was killing me. This guy didn't understand what I had been saying. Could you really blame me for shouting at him? He seemed a little taken aback and a little scared at my action. I sighed and tried again. "Clark, _think_. What other approach could you try? Clark, contrary to popular belief, Lois has the same feelings any girl has." I was rewarded with confused silence. C'mon! I thought that was a big giveaway!

"So…what?" Clark asked again.

_Romance, you twit!_ My mind screamed. Instead, I closed my eyes and sighed. I re-opened them and smiled at the confused Clark. "When you find the answer, go to Lois. Okay?" I said sweetly. I walked away before he could say anything else to upset me.

……………………………………

Like I said, Clark couldn't be helped. He was a hopeless case. So, I'd try my previous plan. But this time, I told Chloe. And yes, she still hurt me for not confiding in her the first time. Why I told her that, I'll never know.

"C'mon, Lois. Please. Don't you want to have fun?" I tired to coax her. Again, I'm stressing 'tried'. "I'm telling you, it's just us girls." I pointed to all of us. "_Just us_."

"Yeah, no men. None at all. Clark? Clark who?" Chloe added. Lois shook her head at her cousin and looked up at us silently, expecting more. "So, what do you say, Lois?" We smiled at her widely. But again, she just shook her head.

Why can't she answer? My jaw is hurting from smiling too much.

"You guys…are funny, you know that?" She answered. That's all she can say? I'm smiling so hard, my face might crack and that's all she can say? What is this? Annoy-Shauna Day? "And stop smiling…please." Chloe and I release or smiles and I start massaging my jaw. "Wow, you guys didn't have to make it look that obvious…"

"Lois, will you just say yes or no already?" Chloe snapped. Yep, she was off the wall too. These tasks can be very frustrating and she's so young to the whole thing. Can she handle the strain?

"Look, I know what you guys are planning: I'll come and Clark would drop by…"

"It's not a certain guarantee." I interrupted.

Lois rolled her eyes. "He's gonna come. And then he'll drag me out to the barn, give me some romantic crap and we kiss and live happily ever after. Am I right?"

"No…he might drag into the field." I said, trying to change the scenario.

"No idiot is gonna drag a girl into a field at night." Lois said. "Unless they want to…" Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door. "Hold on. It might be the pizza guy."

She opened the door and trust me when I say this:

Our jaws fell to the floor. I think Los's breathing might have failed.

The place became quiet. We were all staring at the guy before us. Yet, he was staring back at Lois only. "Clark." Lois breathed out for about a minute. "What are you doing here?"

That was a fabulous question.

He looked down at his hands once asked that question. "I've never done this before…with any girl. Not even Chloe."

Wow. Then this must be big.

"Clark, stop beating around the bush and tell me why the hell you're at my door at nine in the night?" Lois wanted facts and she wanted them now. Clark still didn't look up and Lois's features softened. "Clark…what haven't you done before." She whispered gently. Clark looked up. He was breathing hard. We all looked on with concerned faces.

His jaw tightened and he straightened up. He held out his hand for Lois to take. "I'll show you." Lois raised a brow and looked at the hand outstretched infront of her. "I won't hurt you, Lois."

"I know that." Lois said.

"Just…please?" And there are the pleading blue eyes. Just in time. Lois drew in a large breath and held his hand. He tightened his grip and led her down the hall. Chloe and I exchanged confused glances.

"Should we follow them?" Chloe asked. _No_, Chloe, let's not.

"No. I think we should wait for the pizza." Chloe raised a brow in surprise. I rolled my eyes. "Of course we should follow them! C'mon, let's go!" And we ran through the hallway and out of the building.

Clark was escorting Lois inside his truck. He closed the door and hopped in the driver's part. Chloe and I made our way inside my car which was nearby and once the truck took off, we did too.

The truck stopped at the side of the road in the rural areas. We stopped a few feet away. Clark came out.

"Why are we here?" Lois asked. But Clark didn't answer. Instead, he just opened the car door for her. Lois seemed taken aback. This was unlike Clark. I began wondering whether he used the ring again.

I don't even think an idiot could repeat that mistake.

"Lois, come out." He instructed her.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on." Lois said stubbornly and folded her arms. Clark rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and immediately lifted her up, groom-style. Lois screamed out in surprise, but Clark ignored her. He carried her through the woods. Chloe and I shared the same confusion as we followed.

Clark stopped at a clearing and put down the screaming, struggling and very angry Lois. She glared at him, steam coming out of her ears. But Clark waited for her response patiently. "_What the hell is wrong with you?_ She screamed. She was about to punch him when he calmly grabbed the hand. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked into those blue eyes gapingly.

"Lois." His voice was only a whisper. "Do you trust me?" Lois snatched her hand away from his grip and folded her arms.

"Well, after carrying me into a forest I'd say no." Lois said. "Can I go now?"

Clark grinned. "Lois…if it isn't you then who else?" Clark's grin made Lois's barrier break down slightly. Ah, Clark, you sneak. "Lois." His face became serious. Lois looked up at him. He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Lois nodded and took his hand.

What happened next was the most amazing thing Clark could ever do. Up to this day, I still can't believe it. You wanna hear what happened, right?

He pulled Lois closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Lois wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry about the closeness that occurred between them. Hello? Lois you like him and he's pulling you toward him. I'd do a celebration in my head. "Clark, what are you…?"

"_Shh_." He whispered. She kept silent. "Now, close your eyes." Lois was about to protest when Clark leaned into her ears. "And I'll make you see stars." Lois was speechless. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Lois…trust me." He pleaded with those eyes. She dutifully closed her eyes.

Okay, here's the amazing part.

Before we knew it, they were both lifted from the ground and floating high into the sky. Chloe's jaw dropped. My jaw dropped. Oh. My. Gosh.

Clark doesn't _fly_!

He...he doesn't right?

Right! "Lois. Open them." Clark whispered. Even as frozen as icicles are bodies were, we were still attentive to the scene at hand. Lois hesitantly opened her eyes and they were immediately linked to the blue ones.

"Whoopedoo, Clark has blue eyes." Lois said. "Is that all? You dragged me all the way to the forest so that I could tell what colour eyes you have? C'mon, Clark. Give me a break. No more fooling around." She was about to let go when Clark held her tighter. "Clark…"

"Look up, Lois." Clark cut her off. Lois looked and she gaped at the many stars she saw before her. It was truly beautiful and it was more romantic than Kal-El's types. You've done well, Clarkie.

"How did you…" Then she looked down. "No…way." She said slowly. "Clark you can…you can…Clark put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Not yet, Lois. Just enjoy the view."

"But…why me? Why did I have to get the special, romantic moment?" Lois asked.

"Because you deserved it." Clark simply answered. He looked down and then back up at the smiling Lois. "Lois…I really care for you. I want to be more than just friends and I don't care about what you said about me. I like you. I want to be with you." He drew in a deep breath. "Lois. Can we go on a date?"

Chloe and I waited in deep anticipation. C'mon, Lois? For me?

"See, that wasn't so hard." Lois teased. "Oh, yeah. Yes." AHH! SHE SAID YES! CLOIS IS BACK! Chloe and I will now commence our happy dance. She smiled at him and he smiled. She looked up. "I love it here. It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Clark whispered. Lois looked at him. He cracked a grin. "If I kiss you," He pushed back a stray strand from her hair. "will you run?" Lois pointed at the ground.

"Can I run?" She asked. Clark shook his head. "Then I'm just gonna have to take that kiss." Clark smiled his widest smile and leaned in to kiss her.

Chloe and I looked at them. HUGE smiles were on our faces also. They looked so happy, so free. Yay! I can now sleep easy! Chloe looked at me, trying to figure me out. I shook my head.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked. I turned to her.

"I'm just a girl who'll do anything out of the name of love."

God bless the meddlers.

**AN: This is it, people. Oh, I'm gonna miss this story…review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Meddle or Not to Meddle?**

**All In Day's Work**

**AN:** The last chapter. Very short. Wow. I never thought I would make it. Thank you for all the reviews you've given me. You all have been awesome. Okay. Here goes…

_**XxxxxxxxxxX**_

_Dear Shauna,_

_I can't believe it. You're leaving today. I'll miss you SO much! You've grown on me. Lois wants to know when you're coming back. I told her I don't know. Will you come back? Maybe not. But…Shauna, I loved our little charades, our sneak-ins, and our plans. We may have gotten ourselves in some deep troubles but we survived and they were all worth-it. Lois is finally with Clark and I've never seen her this happy before. Sure the whole Clark-has-superpowers thing shocked her at first but she's finally accepting it. _

_Shauna, how did you know?_

_You may never answer that question but somehow I feel like I don't have to worry._

_Lana and Lex are finally together. At first, It freaked me out but I'm happy with it. And Lex is showering her with gifts. She is reluctant to accept them but I know she feels special. Speaking of gifts, Clark finally gave Lois the necklace back. Lois jumped in his arms like a little girl seeing her father for the first time. It was so funny. _

_Shauna, the place won't feel right without you. You were always around us, caring for us, loving us. Oh, man, do you HAVE to leave? I know, I know, get over it. _

_I will…eventually._

_Clark and Lois give you their best wishes and so do Lana and Lex, Martha and Jonathon and of course, the one who will miss you the most: Chloe._

_Your sincere friend,_

_Chloe._

_P. S. When David found out you were leaving, he felt so sad…you really know how to put a person on his guilt trip, don't you Shauna?_

……………………………

I smiled at that last statement. I folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. I was finally going back home. My bags were packed and were placed inside my car trunk. I was parked at Kansas U and was leaning on the hood of my car, reading that letter. I really wanted to stay. Really. I wanted to stay a little longer with Chloe, with Lois and Clark. Heck, I even wanted to see Lana again. Tell her she was smart to break-up with Clark. Just for old time's sake. I wanted to shake Lex's hand again. I wanted to see...

Daniel?

He came toward me, his hands in his pockets. In a few seconds, he was infront of me and I immediately wanted to take a step back. Unfortunately, he started talking. "Hey, Shauna." he said, just above a whisper. He smiled nervously at me. "Okay, no small talk. Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think, Daniel?" I told him. I wanted to hear him admit that he was acting like a jackass toward me. I want him to apologize at me. And not just any apology. _Oh, no_. I wanted a deep, heartfelt, sincere apology. And I wanted it now.

"I guess you are." He replied. I folded my arms and nodded. "Shauna, this is your last day here and I don't want you to remember me as the guy who acted like a jerk to you." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm so sorry, Shauna. You're right; I shouldn't have held a grudge on you because you couldn't have a relationship with me. I was just…so angry with the fact that I…"

"Became this freak?" I finished harshly for him. He hung his head and I smirked. He looked up again with, apart form Clark, the most sincere eyes I had ever seen. My smirk disappeared.

"Shauna, will you forgive me?" As if I was being controlled by another force, I nodded my head. He smiled and I smiled back. "I guess I'll see you around." He was about to turn when I grabbed his arm. He looked up confusedly. "What…"

"Aren't you gonna give me a good-bye kiss?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. "What? You thought I let you off the hook?" Daniel smiled before he leaned in and kissed me.

We parted and he opened the car door for me. I entered my car, closed the door and looked at him. "Bye, Daniel." I said. He waved at me before I took off.

**AN: **It's over! It's over! I'm free! Ahm…I mean…uhh…I loved this story so much and I'm sorry to see it go…anyway, tell me your favourite parts…if you had any. I'll be updating _After Smallville_ soon. REVIEW!


End file.
